


Straight to number one

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Orgy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: Dieci one shot ispirate alle parole della canzone “Go straight to number one” dei Touch & Go.Edit 2017Roba molto vecchia e con la maggior parte di ship a caso per testare me medesima all'epoca. Molte non le shippo, non le ho mai shippate o non le shippo più, ma credo sia giusto mettere qui tutto quello che ho scritto, per mostrare la mia crescita come autrice.





	1. Ten: Kiss me on the lips

 

 

Note: Questa è la prima one-shot della raccolta super hot dal rating rossissimo che ho deciso di scrivere. La dedico a tutte le fan del 5x8.  
Disclaimer: Tutti i personaggi appartengono alla sensei Kazuya Minekura  
Buona lettura.  
  


** Ten: Kiss me on the lips **

**  
** Se c’era una cosa che Hakkai amava era l’uso che Gojyo faceva delle sue labbra. Non era necessario che lo toccasse con le mani quando sapeva usare così bene la bocca. Nei suoi giochi di dominanza assoluta era anche divertente come facesse usare all’altro la bocca. Non c’era bisogno di correre nel togliere la casacca cinese, né per togliere la maglia nera sotto di essa. E se provava a replicare, a dirgli di sbrigarsi, di prenderlo lì, anche in posizioni poco eleganti, Gojyo rallentava ancora di più. Lì in quella camera d’albero che avevano trovato aveva intenzione di _punirlo_ per aver finito il sakè.  
“ _Tu_ vuoi punire me?”, aveva domandato Hakkai, incredulo e quasi gli scappava da ridere.  
Ma non si poteva scherzare con quegli occhi color cremisi che reclamavano il loro tributo.  
Hakkai sentì che cominciava a spingerlo leggermente contro la parete e lui lo lasciò fare, non riusciva proprio a negargli nulla.  
Si chiedeva cosa avrebbe voluto fargli Gojyo, la sola idea di essere maltrattato in qualche modo gli faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene.  
Arrivarono finalmente, le labbra sulle sue, in uno di quei baci dove la lingua era la regina, la vera protagonista. Si sentiva morire quando lo baciava a quel modo, tenendogli il mento con le dita forti, costringendolo a farsi violare la bocca, fino a lasciarlo senza fiato.  
Poi le mani grandi e scure del mezzo-demone si posarono sulle sue spalle costringendolo a inginocchiarsi, lo fece, con un lieve sorriso malizioso. Appena fu davanti al suo inguine cominciò a sbottonare i pantaloni ma Gojyo lo fermò, scostandogli le mani e poi prendendole, posando un polso sopra l’altro e tenendoglieli in una delle sue. Con la mano libera si abbassò la zip dei pantaloni, abbassandoli il giusto e tirando fuori la sua erezione, tenendola tra le dita, accarezzandosi mentre si avvicinava abbastanza da posare la punta sulle sue labbra. Aveva intenzione di farlo un po’ arrabbiare, così aprì la bocca, accarezzandolo con la lingua, lasciando che scivolasse nella sua bocca, che si bagnasse della sua saliva, gustandosi il suo sapore, chiudendo le labbra attornoall’asta, cominciando a succhiare con vigore, tanto da far sfuggire al mezzo-demone dei gemiti strozzati e una breve risata compiaciuta.  
Ma Hakkai voleva testare la pazienza del suo amante e premette delicatamente i denti sulla sua carne, senza fargli realmente male. Gojyo si scostò velocemente e lo schiaffo arrivò inaspettato, non era stato doloroso ma abbastanza forte da fargli rivoltare la testa contro il muro. Non lo aveva mai picchiato, il massimo era stata una tirata di capelli o qualche sculacciata se lo prendeva con forza, tenendolo per i fianchi, con Hakkai messo a quattro zampe. C’era qualcosa di così animalesco in quel modo di fare sesso, in quella posizione, che all’inizio non era sicuro di volerla provare ma Gojyo l’aveva convinto, facendogli uno dei suoi sorrisi accattivanti, rassicurandolo che non sarebbe stato troppo rude. Si sentiva trattato come un oggetto quando era così completamente alla sua mercé e gli piaceva da morire, ma mai lo avrebbe ammesso a voce alta.  
Ora lo aveva schiaffeggiato, in pieno volto, Hakkai provava delle emozioni contrastanti a proposito, lo spaventava il fatto che gli fosse quasi piaciuto, perché era un gioco.  
“Non sei un bravo bambino, adesso mi toccherà punirti per davvero.”  
Hakkai alzò i languidi occhi verdi, guardandolo dal basso, inarcando le sopracciglia verso l’interno e poi verso l’alto; sapeva quanto Gojyo _adorasse_ quell’espressione di finta innocenza.  
Gojyo sorrise, ma in quel modo dolce tutto suo prima di spingerlo a mettersi a quattro zampe non senza strappare un sorriso ad Hakkai stesso, una reazione così violenta se l’aspettava. Gli abbassò i pantaloni velocemente, scoprendo le natiche muscolose in cui affondò le dita solo un attimo prima di prenderlo per i fianchi e attirarlo a sé mentre lo prendeva, usando come lubrificante la poca saliva che era rimasta su di lui. Sentiva il suo amante trattenere gemiti di dolore, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, mugolando e assecondandolo nelle spinte, andandogli incontro chiedendo di più, implorando di essere trattato male. Lo afferrò per i capelli facendogli alzare la testa con un gemito doloroso, tenendo la chioma castana con le dita forti e lunghe, continuando a spingere forte.  
Si piegò sulle ginocchia e lo attirò a sé tenendolo per i capelli, costringendolo ad alzare le mani dal pavimento e ad appoggiarsi sul suo petto, in quel modo poteva guardarlo in volto, quel bellissimo viso che lo aveva stregato dal primo giorno.  
Quello che lo eccitava davvero era il fatto di sottomettere e ridurre a un animale in calore un demone che aveva sterminato centinaia e centinaia di persone, che durante il loro viaggio si mostrava tranquillo e sorridente, autorevole quanto Sanzo, se non di più, e che nella loro camera da letto diventava il suo personalissimo schiavo d’amore. Anche Gojyo stesso spesso e volentieri faceva lo stesso gioco, si faceva sottomettere dalla sua natura prepotente e pericolosa.  
Ma adesso era lì a farsi scopare da lui, artigliando le sue cosce, muovendosi lui stesso per sentire di più, a gemere senza controllo, lasciandosi andare a dei mugolii che sembrava quasi dei lamenti.  
E aveva quell’espressione, ancora quell’espressione quasi supplichevole.  
“Baciami, baciami sulle labbra.”  
Spostando una mano dal suo petto a sotto il mento lo baciò, mordendo le sue labbra, piegate in un lieve sorriso e violando ancora la sua bocca, lasciandolo senza volontà, sentendolo accasciarsi contro di lui, affondare le di tra i suoi capelli scarlatti.  
“Guarda cosa mi hai fatto diventare, il tuo servo.”  
“E io il tuo.”  



	2. Nine: run your fingers through my hair

 

 

Note: Seconda one-shot! Non sapevo ancora bene cosa scrivere e così la mia amica Shanimaya mi ricorda la scena, nei capitoletti di Be There, di quando Goku prende i capelli di Gojyo perché, vedendoli rossi, pensava fossero caldi e da lì è nata questa one-shot. Meno spinta della precedente e con una coppia che farà urlare allo scandalo e alla blasfemia molti lettori XD. Il risultato sinceramente mi piace molto, mi è venuta molto più naturale e spontanea di quel che pensassi.   
Disclaimer: Tutti i personaggi appartengono alla sensei Kazuya Minekura

Buona lettura e spero che piaccia anche a voi!   
  


** Nine: run your fingers through my hair  
  
**

Gojyo finì per prenderselo in spalla quel piccolo e osceno Goku ubriaco. Aveva avuto l’insana idea di portarselo dietro in una delle sue uscite serali. Avevano trovato un bel paesino dopo quasi due settimane di nulla assoluto ed era meglio approfittarne.   
Montagne, montagne, montagne. Non ce la faceva più a vedere montagne.   
Avevano ritrovato Sanzo ridotto come uno straccio per pulire i cessi.   
Si erano fatti ridurre tutti come stracci per pulire i cessi.   
Ma Sanzo era conciato peggio degli altri.   
Goku gli stava addosso ultimamente, dopo la loro separazione, tanto che i due erano arrivati a discutere e Gojyo quella sera non ce l’aveva fatta a vederlo seduto fuori dalla locanda, depresso e pronto a piangere. Pensava che portandoselo dietro avrebbe rimorchiato il doppio, Goku era un bel ragazzo e qualche giovane donzella si sarebbe interessata a Goku e poi a lui, perché figuriamoci, quella scimmia di Goku si sarebbe fatto scappare fior fior di bocconcini. Stranamente però c’erano poche ragazza in quel paese, aveva capito presto che di donne disponibili c’erano solo le classiche prostitute e non gli piaceva l’idea che Goku potesse essere abbordato da una puttana di basso borgo.   
Quindi era entrato in una sala da gioco e Goku l’aveva osservato giocare e aveva bevuto. Aveva bevuto un sacco, la birra la trovava amara così si era lanciato sui cocktail fruttati da ragazzina. Goku si scolava aperitivi e cocktail come niente, ignorando forse che erano a base di gin, vodka, brandy. Uno in particolare gli piaceva da matti; brandy, panna e cioccolato, come poteva resistere quella scimmia golosa?  
Gojyo cercava di fermarlo, arrivando a bere i cocktail che ordinava di continuo al posto suo, cercando di trascinarlo via. Le poche ragazze che c’erano guardavano con occhi sgranati e vogliosi i due, ma solo perché bevendo così tanto davano l’impressione di avere un mucchio di soldi. Così lo trascinò fuori, era divertente, dopo tutto, vederlo in quelle condizioni, allegro e col singhiozzo, il nasino rosso e le guance bollenti.   
“Goku ti prego cerca di stare in piedi e di non fare troppo chiasso, altrimenti Hakkai mi incula a sangue!”  
Un’adorabile risata lo colse impreparato.  
“Ti incula a sangue!”, ripeté il ragazzo continuando a ridere.   
In mezzo alla strada si accucciò, facendo salire Goku sulle sue spalle, tenendolo da sotto le cosce muscolose mentre lui si aggrappava al suo collo a mo di scimmietta quale era.   
Si tranquillizzò quasi subito, appoggiando il capo sulla sua spalla.  
“Gojyo perché i tuoi capelli sanno di…come si chiama? Lo stesso profumo di Sanzo.”  
“Legno di Sandalo? Perché mi sono fatto prestare il sapone da lui, l’ho finito. Ho dovuto lavare i suoi vestiti in cambio però, sai Hakkai era fuori a fare rifornimento e mi ero dimenticato di ricordargli il sapone che uso di solito. Comunque, avrei potuto prenderlo con i miei soldi ma ero stanco e così poi sono andato a lavare i vestiti di quel bonzo senza cuore, per fortuna non c’erano mutande puzzolenti nel mucchio, a volte mi chiedo; ma le indossa le mutande quello lì?”  
“Non lo so, ma senza mutande non gli si incastra il pisello nella lampo?”  
“Sai che non sono mai riuscito a vedergli il pisello, a quel bonzo, con tutte le volte che ci siamo lavati ai bagni pubblici, si copre sempre. Secondo te perché ce l’ha piccolo?”  
“No, non ce l’ha piccolo, a volte abbiamo fatto il bagno insieme. Non ho metri di paragone ma mi pare un pisello normale.”  
“Perché stiamo parlando di cazzi?”  
“Sei tu che hai tirato fuori il pisello di Sanzo! Tu che parli sempre di tette, di culi, di patate!”  
“Tu e Sanzo avete fatto il bagno insieme!?”, per poco Gojyo non cadde inciampando sui suoi stessi passi, inclinato in avanti per via del peso di Goku sulle spalle.   
Goku rideva allegramente a quel discorso sconclusionato.   
Notò che su di lui il profumo di sandalo era completamente diverso, girò il viso verso i suoi capelli e vi affondò il naso.   
“Gojyo non cadere che mi faccio male poi.”  
Il mezzo-demone rispose con uno schiocco della lingua e poi una risata idiota, strizzando gli occhi.   
Vagando a zig-zag nel paese riuscirono, miracolosamente, ad arrivare alla locanda. All’entrata lasciò cadere Goku per terra chiedendo la chiave della camera al tizio della reception che li guardava allibito.   
Una volta in camera del mezzo-demone Goku si lasciò cadere sul suo letto. Nell’eventualità di farsi una scopata selvaggia, Gojyo si era preso la camera in fondo al corridoio, un po’ lontana dalle altre tre.   
“Dai Goku, stanotte dormi qui, così se devi vomitare ci sono io. Sono un esperto del vomito da ubriaco, posso anche prepararti un _resuscita morti_ nel caso ti sentissi davvero male.”  
Prese una gamba del suo giovane amico e cominciò a togliergli lo stivale, buttandolo da parte, con calzini e tutto il resto.   
“Goku che piedi da scimmia che hai! Dì un po’, riesci a scaccolarti il naso con le dita dei piedi?”  
“Smettila! Non sono una scimmia!”  
“Sì che lo sei. Una stupida scimmia ubriaca!”, esclamò Gojyo ridendo, buttando da parte il secondo scarpone. Si chinò poi su di lui per sbottonargli e togliergli i pantaloni. I suoi capelli lunghi ricadevano sul giovane viso di Goku che rise per il solletico, li prese poi tra le dita.   
“Mh, sono sempre freddi”, sussurrò tirandoli leggermente. Sollevò istintivamente il bacino per farsi togliere i jeans da Gojyo.  
“Dai mollali mi fai male”, disse prendendogli le mani.   
“No! Dai sono così morbidi!”, si lamentò Goku singhiozzando violentemente subito dopo.   
“Hei, non sono mica una bambola. Se vuoi accarezzare i capelli a qualcuno vai a cercarti qualche fighetta”, indicò la finestra.  
Si scostò per spogliarsi, lanciando da parte gli anfibi e poi sfilando i pantaloni, rischiando di cadere una paio di volte visto l’equilibrio precario.  
“Goku, non ti porterò mai più con me, lo giuro! Mi portò dietro Hakkai, almeno lui non si ubriaca!”  
Si tolse la canotta bianca e poi gattonò sul letto, sovrastando un po’ il corpo dell’amico.   
“Gojyo, per te è normale desiderare una cosa che sai che non potrai avere?”  
“Goku, sto per vomitare parla in modo sensato”, notando che aveva ancora la maglia cinese addosso sbottonò i primi bottoni e gli fece alzare le braccia per poterla togliere.   
“Dai cerca di essere serio!”, lo rimproverò Goku, il che era davvero assurdo. Il kappa, un po’ piccato, lo spinse sul letto per farlo dormire e si stese al suo fianco, prendendo le coperte per coprirsi fin sopra il naso.   
“Notte scimmia”, disse dandogli le spalle e appiattendosi contro il muro.   
Goku si girò verso di lui, affondò ancora il viso nella sua chioma scarlatta, aspirando a pieni polmoni il profumo dell’amico. Istintivamente passò le dita tra i suoi capelli, lisciandoli in una lenta carezza, per poi scostarli dal suo viso, scoprendo il collo, la pelle scura. Attratto dal colore scuro e invitante baciò l’incavo del collo, aspirando ancora il suo profumo intenso, mischiato con l’odore dell’alcool che avevano bevuto e il fumo delle sigarette che fumava sempre.   
“Hei, che cazzo fai?”, chiese Gojyo girandosi un po’ a fatica nel letto singolo.  
“Mh, niente”, rispose Goku con un sorrisetto, scrollando le spalle. “Sei profumato e ora sei anche caldo.”  
“Certo che sono caldo con tutto quello che ho bevuto.”  
Visto che ormai il sonno era scomparso si sporse oltre il corpo di Goku per prendere le sigarette, sul comodino. Sovrastato dal corpo di Gojyo il ragazzo appoggiò le mani sulla sua schiena, accarezzando ancora i capelli in una lenta carezza. Non sapeva perché faceva tutto quello, forse nella sua mente annebbiata dall’alcool sentiva il profumo di Sanzo e immaginava di stare con lui.   
Sentendo il tocco di quelle mani calde Gojyo rinunciò al fumo e appoggiò i gomiti ai lati del viso di Goku.   
“Tu sei proprio partito”, sussurrò con voce leggermente roca, a qualche centimetro dal suo viso. Era così _carino,_ il suo viso era decisamente meno bambinesco del solito e un desiderio sconosciuto stava cominciando a manifestarsi.   
Si chinò di più, appoggiandosi a lui, passando le dita tra i capelli scomposti sopra la tiara dorata. Lasciò che Goku esplorasse come voleva la sua schiena, che accarezzasse ancora i suoi capelli. Sentiva che stava perdendo la lucidità poco a poco ma non gli importava, probabilmente la mattina dopo non si sarebbero ricordati niente e avrebbero avuto solo un grande e pulsante mal di testa.   
Quindi non c’era niente di cui vergognarsi.   
Si stese al suo fianco facendo girare Goku verso di sé, accarezzando il suo corpicino caldo e la pelle morbida.   
“Mh, sai c’è un modo per sbollirsi a dovere in situazioni del genere.”  
Dopo averlo detto gli abbassò i boxer liberando la sua erezione, sbirciando sotto le coperte e scoprendo che, per quanto lo prendesse in giro che era un bambino, non aveva proprio niente di infantile.   
Curioso oltre che eccitato passò le dita in mezzo alle sue gambe, accarezzando i testicoli delicati, sentendolo tremare eccitato, trattenere un sospiro.   
“Posso fare la stessa cosa?”, chiese titubante il ragazzo.  
“Ma certo.”  
Goku abbassò e scostò il tessuto dei boxer il giusto per toccarlo, mugolando le frattempo per le attenzioni che stava ricevendo. Era una cosa nuova, eccitante, divertente.   
Cercava di imitare i movimenti di Gojyo sorridendo quando l’amico non riusciva a trattenere qualche gemito strozzato. Non era poi tanto diverso da quando se lo faceva da solo. Gojyo era bollente, la pelle era liscia, morbida, era piacevole da toccare, da stringere.  
Non sapeva se baciarlo o meno, sentendo il bisogno di ulteriore tenerezza in quella cosa strana che stavano facendo, chiuse gli occhi e li strinse quando lo sentì aumentare la velocità delle sue carezze, trattenendo un piccolo gemito. Alla fine fu Gojyo, forse notando la sua esitazione, ad avvicinare il viso al suo, premendo le labbra sulla sua bocca carnosa, soffocando i suoi lamenti. Goku con la mano libera gli accarezzò i capelli lunghi, stringendoli poi forte quando sentì di non riuscire più a trattenersi. Scalciò un paio di volte e mentre schiudeva la bocca per permettere alla lingua dell’amico di entrare venne, con violenza, tra le sue dita, sporcandosi anche il ventre con un fiotto caldo. Il mezzo-demone si scostò dal suo viso, sentendo il calore del suo seme tra le dita. Scostò la mano con delicatezza un attimo dopo. Goku gli sorrise e cominciò a sbattere le ciglia, sempre più lentamente, cominciando ad addormentarti profondamente.   
“Bravo fatti una dormita. E io…io”, sospirò guardandosi le dita lunghe sporche di sperma, poi il ventre dell’amico e infine la mano di Goku abbandonata sul suo membro ancora dritto e palpitante.   
“E io vado a farmi una doccia gelida.”


	3. Eight: touch me, slowly

 

 

Note: Altra coppia poco usata ma secondo me neanche tanto male, molto sensuale, a mio parare, spero di aver colto l’erotismo nascosto e intrinseco di questi due personaggi.  
Disclaimer: Tutti i personaggi appartengono alla sensei Minekura  
  
Buona lettura!   
  


** Eight ** ** : touch me, slowly  
  
**

Era da quella mattina che Hakkai non si sentiva particolarmente bene, continuava a tossire e lamentava un forte mal di testa; appena arrivati in un centro abitato avevano preso le camere nella locanda più lussuosa che c’era in modo da avere i bagni in camera per ogni evenienza. Avevano preso una sorta di suite con due camere da letto e un comodo salottino, comodità simili erano rare ed era meglio approfittarne subito. Il demone si era subito steso sotto le coperte, consegnando la card dorata -che teneva lui dall’ultima volta che Sanzo l’aveva persa – a Gojyo, assieme a una lunga lista della spesa per il viaggio.   
Ovviamente Sanzo rimase in camera, pigro e svogliato come poche persone al mondo; non si sarebbe certo scomodato per andare a fare compere assieme a quei due casinisti. 

Preferiva decisamente fare da crocerossina e conoscendo Hakkai, che badava a se stesso, non gli sarebbe toccato neanche quello. Seduto al tavolo del piccolo salottino sfogliava svogliatamente il giornale, alzando un sopracciglio alle solite notizie di guerra tra demoni e umani, saltando gli articoli della cronaca nera locale, finendo come sempre a leggere di conflitti esteri e poi la pagina culturale. Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e si voltò, giusto in tempo per vedere Hakkai, in piedi con un bel sorriso, alle sue spalle.  
“Sanzo ho visto sul giornale un articolo dedicato a un piatto, un dolce straniero, avevo promesso tempo fa di farlo a Goku, mi daresti la pagina, per favore?”  
“Ma non eri malato?”, chiese Sanzo passandogli l’ultima pagina del giornale con noncuranza.   
“No. Ho finto. Volevo dormire un po’”, rispose candidamente ripiegando il foglio dopo avergli dato una veloce lettura.  
“Sì, beh c’è una pace non indifferente senza quei due.”  
Hakkai rispose con un altro sorriso, aveva i capelli scomposti e gli occhietti un po’ gonfi di sonno, essendosi appena svegliato.   
“Sono appena usciti, vero? Allora torno a dormire o a leggere. Meglio approfittare.”

Una mezz’oretta dopo Sanzo si alzò, stiracchiandosi stancamente e con l’intenzione di farsi una doccia bollente. Ricordò di aver lasciato la sacca nella stanza dove dormiva Hakkai, sinceramente non sapeva neanche perché, di solito lui dormiva con Goku o almeno ci provava, visto come russava quell’animale!  
Ora ricordava; Sanzo era stato il primo ad entrare e posare le sue cose e Hakkai lo aveva seguito, forse pensava che con lui la messa in scena sarebbe stata più credibile, che Gojyo alla fine si sarebbe accorto della sua finzione, avendo vissuto insieme tanto a lungo. Al bonzo non interessava, meglio così, avrebbe dormito tranquillamente. Entrando in camera vide Hakkai intento a leggere un grosso libro. Alzò lo sguardo egli sorrise semplicemente, tornando subito a girare la pagina che stava leggendo.   
Sanzo cominciò a spogliarsi, levandosi il Sutra dalle spalle e arrotolandolo, lasciandolo sul comodino, si tolse la pettorina e cominciò a sciogliere i nodi della cintura nera della veste. Hakkai gli lanciò un’occhiata; Sanzo aveva una grazia particolare, certo non quando parlava e inveiva contro Gojyo e Goku, però nel suo modo di muoversi era aggraziato, la linea sottile della vita stretta dalla cintura di stoffa era un incanto.   
Si soffermava spesso ad ammirare silenziosamente la bellezza dei suoi compagni, non ci trovava nulla di male nel reputare affascinante un uomo, sul suo diario gli capitava anche di fare qualche ritratto e alcuni gli erano riusciti bene; Gojyo che dormiva era il suo preferito, i capelli sparsi ovunque, sul cuscino, sul petto, il braccio sotto al cuscino. Poi un altro disegno che aveva fatto col cuore erano proprio gli occhi di Sanzo; avevano un taglio particolare, leggermente cascanti e di un colore, quel viola chiaro così limpido, che non era riuscito neanche a riprodurre fedelmente con le matite. Gli capitava di soffermarsi a guardarlo, specialmente quando Sanzo leggeva e quindi era occupato e troppo preso per accorgersi di essere guardato, anche se Hakkai in cuor suo sapeva che in quei momenti era il monaco stesso che si faceva guardare. Troppo perspicace e troppo attento per non capire di essere fissato e studiato. Probabilmente gli piaceva o meglio, faceva finta di niente.   
Ora mentre si spogliava, lasciando scivolare la veste candida giù per le braccia muscolose, sembrava quasi che lo stesse facendo per lui, per essere ammirato ancora.   
Hakkai piegò le ginocchia e vi appoggiò il libro, girando pagina ancora, per non insospettire Sanzo con una lettura troppo lenta.   
Al fruscio della pagina Sanzo si voltò a guardarlo e in silenzio continuò a fissarlo e a togliersi il primo guanto.   
Non c’era assolutamente nulla di femminile in quel gesto, nel suo modo di togliersi quei guanti aderenti, srotolando la stoffa dal braccio candido con fretta e allo stesso tempo con una grazia innata, lanciando tutto sul letto.   
Ora Hakkai non poteva fingere di leggere il libro, lanciava giusto qualche occhiata veloce, tornando alle parole del libro che ormai avevano perso di significato.   
No, proprio non riusciva a non guardare mentre Sanzo si afferrava il bordo della maglia nera e la sollevava, scoprendo pezzo per pezzo l’addome scolpito, la vita di una magrezza quasi impressionante. Seguì il movimento della stoffa nera, che scopriva il petto per poi essere sfilata del tutto, buttata da parte. I suoi occhi s’incrociarono con quelli di Sanzo, le sue labbra erano ferme ma aveva una tale espressione, ora era Sanzo che lo stava studiando. Posò le mani sui fianchi ossuti per un attimo, poi si chinò per togliersi gli stivali e buttarli da parte, sempre lanciando qualche occhiata al demone, che ormai, non aveva più interesse nel libro che teneva ancora tra le mani.  
Fu con un piccolo ghigno che, guardandolo sempre negli occhi, cominciò a sbottonarsi i pantaloni, lentamente, bottone dopo bottone, per poi abbassarli, restando in mutande.  
Fu con movimenti lenti e felini che Sanzo salì sul letto gattonando poi sul materasso verso di lui, gli prese il libro dalle dita inermi di Hakkai e lo posò con un tonfo sul comodino.   
“Sanzo…”, mormorò Hakkai cercando le parole ma il monaco alzò un braccio, posando il dito indice davanti alla propria bocca, leggermente arricciata, per intimargli, dolcemente, di stare zitto.  
Hakkai fece un piccolo sorriso complice, restando in silenzio e lasciando che Sanzo gli alzasse la maglietta nera, scoprendo l’addome piatto e sfregiato, facendogli poi alzare le braccia per sfilarla, il tutto con estrema calma, con una sensuale lentezza. Gli accarezzò la pelle bianca, studiando i muscoli in rilievo, scendendo fino ai pantaloni che slacciò senza remore strattonandoli poi per sfilarli.   
“Sanzo, pensi che sia il caso?”, chiese Hakkai, alzando le sopracciglia.  
“Io non ci sto proprio pensando.”  
A quella risposta il demone sgranò appena gli occhi; la voce di Sanzo era più profonda del solito e calda, vellutata quasi. Si puntellò sulle mani, alzando il bacino per lasciarsi sfilare i pantaloni, facendosi toccare le gambe lunghe da quelle mani poco esperte che lo studiavano, come per memorizzare ogni lembo di pelle delle cosce giù fino a polpacci e poi la caviglia.  
Il demone dagli occhi verdi si avvicinò al bel corpo di Sanzo, toccando la sua schiena, accarezzando la vertebra dopo vertebra dall’alto verso il basso, sfiorando poi i bordi delle mutande nere, cominciando ad abbassarle.   
“Vuoi essere tu a…?”, chiese con un piccolo sorriso malizioso.  
“No”, rispose il monaco, avvicinando il viso al suo. Appoggiò dolcemente le labbra sulle sue, leccando lentamente le labbra del demone, sfregando piano con le proprie, gli occhi socchiusi e languidi.  
Hakkai gli prese il volto tra le mani mentre approfondiva il bacio, violando le labbra sottili di Sanzo, quella bocca da cui uscivano sempre insulti, provocazioni, minacce ora era docile e si lasciava baciare. Lo trascinò con sé, facendolo stendere sopra il suo corpo, tornando a toccare le sue natiche sode, scostando il tessuto dei boxer, per toccare la pelle sottile e candida.  
Sanzo abbandonò le sue labbra e lo guardò intensamente, Hakkai restò sorpreso dalla bellezza profonda di quello sguardo, i suoi occhi erano limpidi, lucidi, socchiusi.   
“Sanzo, che occhi stupendi”, si lasciò scappare il demone in un fioco sussurro.  
Il monaco guardò altrove, i complimenti lo mettevano sempre in imbarazzo, un tiepido rossore comparve sulle sue guance scarne.  
Alla fine gli sfilò i boxer, lasciando poi che Sanzo si alzasse in ginocchio per fare la stessa cosa, rivelando al monaco la forte eccitazione che quella situazione assurda stava creando.   
Quanto lo voleva, quel corpo bianco e sottile, magro ma possente, esile ma muscoloso. Era completamente in balia dei suoi occhi viola, così decisi e limpidi.  
Sanzo lo guardò un attimo, ammirando la sua pelle, chiara sì, ma che tendeva al tono olivastro tipico della Cina, le vene in rilievo sulle mani grandi. Gli venne in mente una cosa di cui aveva sentito parlare e si girò sul letto, in modo da avere il viso in mezzo alle gambe di Hakkai e in modo che il demone si trovasse proprio davanti al viso la sua eccitazione bollente.  
“Sanzo…”, Hakkai mormorò ancora il suo nome un po’ incredulo, sfiorò i muscoli tesi delle cosce del bonzo, risalendo sulle natiche, scendendo poi in una timida carezza verso i testicoli, sentendolo vibrare a quel tocco leggero, poi lo prese tra le dita, accarezzandolo lentamente mentre se lo portava alla bocca.   
Appena si sentì sprofondare tra le labbra di Hakkai Sanzo si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, strinse le cosce tra le dita, affondando appena le unghie corte. Dopo un piccolo momento di incertezza ed estremo godimento cominciò anche lui a dargli piacere; succhiò avidamentela punta, bagnandola di saliva, rendendola scivolosa mentre l’accarezzava alla base, cominciando a muovere la testa su e giù, desideroso di sentirlo fino in fondo alla bocca, quasi in gola.   
Hakkai lo lasciò un secondo per lasciarsi andare a un mugolio lungo e soddisfatto, cominciando a muovere il bacino leggermente verso la sua bocca tornando a stringere le sue natiche e riprenderlo in bocca.   
Per i due il tempo si era fermato, persi nel piacere di dare e ricevere, di quelle carezze sensuale, del tocco lento delle dita sulla pelle.   
Hakkai fu il primo ad essere travolto dal piacere, lasciando Sanzo per spalancare la bocca, inarcandosi e affondando in quella bocca calda, sentendosi succhiare anche via l’anima mentre veniva quasi dolorosamente.   
Proprio mentre sentiva il getto caldo del seme di Hakkai sulla lingua Sanzo sentì di non poter più resistere e strinse con forza le cosce del demone, facendolo affondare un ultima volta nella sua bocca così da soffocare il gemito con cui venne, sporcando il bel viso di Hakkai prima che lo riprendesse tra le labbra. Stremato da quel piacere sconosciuto e tremante si lasciò andare sul corpo del guaritore, scostandosi un po’ per non pesargli troppo, accarezzando distrattamente la gamba sotto di sé.  
“Non avevo mai fatto niente del genere, neanche in passato”, sussurrò Hakkai, accarezzando la linea del polpaccio di Sanzo.  
“Neanche io”, rispose Sanzo. “Senza quei due c’è una tale tranquillità.”  
“Già, ma se dovessero arrivare?”  
Sanzo fece un piccolo ghigno un po’ perverso e si sollevò per guardarlo.  
“Per te è un problema se ci vedono?”, chiese tornando a gattonare sopra il letto, stendendosi sopra di lui, baciando le labbra incurvate in un dolce sorriso.  
“Dici di aspettarli così?”  
“Vediamo che succede.”  
Sanzo si perse a contemplare le mille sfaccettature verdine degli occhi del demone, accarezzando il suo viso con tocchi leggeri, baciandolo ancora sulle labbra, leccandole e sfiorandole con la lingua. Hakkai con lui sentì una pace che raramente aveva conosciuto, una tranquillità incredibile, una comprensione unica. Nel profondo di quegli occhi viola leggeva un’emozione che non era capace di definire.   
Sentirono la porta della stanza aprirsi, il vociare dei due riempire il silenzio, Gojyo che li chiamava a gran voce.   
Si guardarono negli occhi, li avrebbero trovati così abbracciati e aggrovigliati in un gioco di gambe e braccia, ma all’idea della loro reazione nel vederli nudi, eccitati e disponibili, entrambi sorrisero.


	4. Seven: Hold it!

 

 

Note: L’ho partorita! Una bella 3x9, la mia coppia preferita! C’ho messo tanta passione nello scriverla, adorando Sanzo e Goku! Spero che piaccia anche a voi *_*!   
Disclaimer: I personaggi appartengono a Kazuya Minekura  
  
**Seven: Hold it**!  
  


Trovarono quel tempio abbandonato e sommerso da una valanga dopo due ore interminabili di cammino. Sanzo e Goku si erano separati dal resto del gruppo per colpa proprio di un piccola valanga che li aveva investiti mentre attraversavano il lato della montagna. Oltre a quello si era aggiunta una bufera di neve che costrinse i due a trovare riparo da qualche parte; la mattina dopo si sarebbero messi alla ricerca degli altri due.   
Quell’enorme tempio dava l’idea di esser stato evacuato, non c’erano corpi, nella sua distruzione tutto era ben ordinato, erano state salvate le cose più importanti, come gli scritti, i rotoli sacri, ma il resto era ancora tutto lì. Riuscirono a infilarsi attraverso la finestra, in un’enorme sala che doveva essere quella principale, conil grande Buddha pesantemente chinato da una parte, schiacciato dal peso della neve. Goku riuscì a forzare un grosso portone che portava alla sala della meditazione, coperta di neve per metà, decisero così di proseguire più all’interno, ritrovandosi alla fine in una camera da letto, forse quella dell’abate.  
“Guarda Sanzo! Delle coperte!”  
Sanzo si avvicinò all’armadio, dentro c’erano altre coperte e abiti talari.  
“Bene, almeno possiamo coprirci con qualcosa di asciutto”, detto questo cominciò a spogliarsi, arrotolando il Sutra bagnato e appoggiandolo vicino al letto miracolosamente intatto, poi cominciò a spogliarsi del resto. Goku resto un attimo a guardarlo, stringendosi tra le braccia, gli abiti fradici addosso.  
“Spogliati, mettiamo i vestiti da qualche parte per farli asciugare e copriamoci con stole e coperte.”  
“Nudi?”  
“Beh? Non sarai diventato pudico di colpo? Sarebbe un miracolo, tu che se potessi gireresti nudo.”  
Goku sospirò rumorosamente, cominciò quindi a sganciarsi l’armatura, appoggiandola a terra, nello spogliarsi sembrava quasi che il freddo s’intensificasse m poi Sanzo gli appoggiò in testa una coperta e gli mise tra le braccia le stole dell’abito talare tibetano. Sanzo si stese sul letto leggermente umido, avvolto in una coperta, le sue labbra sottili erano ormai blu, la pelle diafana aveva un colorito preoccupante, quasi azzurrino. Lui invece che era sempre perennemente caldo soffriva giusto l’umido e il fastidio dei vestiti bagnati. Si tolse anche i boxer, come aveva visto fare a Sanzo e si stese al suo fianco nel letto. I suoi occhi viola erano socchiusi, come se fosse stanco, esausto.  
“Sanzo, non dovremmo…abbracciarci?”  
“Te l’ha detta Hakkai questa del calore corporeo?”  
“Sì. Beh, sarebbe solo per sopravvivere, no?”  
Sanzo lo attirò a sé con un brusco movimento del braccio,portandolo poi dietro il suo collo, abbracciandolo, tenendolo stretto a sé.  
“Sei bollente”, sospirò in un sussurrò quasi deliziato.  
“Sì, sono sempre molto caldo”, sussurrò Goku, abbracciandolo con braccia e gambe, per niente imbarazzato dalla sua nudità o di quella di Sanzo, del fatto che persino le parti intime si toccassero. Non era mai stato così vicino a qualcuno, non aveva mai abbracciato a quel modo una persona.  
Era bellissimo sentire il fiato caldo di Sanzo sulla sua spalla, nell’incavo del suo collo, stringere il suo bacino stretto con le gambe e le sue spalle ampie con le braccia forti.  
“Ti senti meglio?”, chiese poi titubante, sentendo anche il sangue di Sanzo ricominciare a scorrere e a scaldare la pelle chiara.  
“Sì”, il monaco chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare a una piccola e distratta carezza sul fianco di Goku, muoveva semplicemente un dito, avanti e indietro, sulla linea del fianco del ragazzo. Visto che i piedi uscivano appena dalle coperte Sanzo piegò lo ginocchia, con un piede ghiacciato sfiorò il polpaccio di Goku.  
“Sanzo! Hai piedi gelati!”  
“È per questo che mi attacco a te, per scaldarli.”  
“Io lo trovo piacevole però. Sei un po’ spigoloso, la mia gambe sulla tua anca soffre un po’, ma è bello abbracciare qualcuno.”  
“È solo per necessità, scimmia, non montarti la testa.”  
“E chi lo sta facendo? Però è un sensazione che voglio riprovare.”  
Il cuore di Sanzo, inspiegabilmente, perse un battito.  
“E con chi la vorresti riprovare?”  
“Ma non lo so. Con qualcuno. Ci sono tante cose che devo ancora provare; dare un vero bacio, innamorarmi, fare l’amore con qualcuno. Ora sto abbracciando qualcuno e sono nudo, ma credo sia lontano dal sesso ancora”, rise imbarazzato dopo averlo detto, lui era sempre così sincero e aperto, non aveva remore a dire a Sanzo quello che provava.   
“Parli sempre di qualcuno, ma hai qualche idea di chi?”  
“Sinceramente? No. Io non mi faccio tanti problemi, maschi o femmine non ha importanza, non ha importanza neanche che sia umano o un demone. Basta che sia qualcuno per cui provo qualcosa. Come fa Gojyo non riuscirei mai. Una volta mi ha detto che dopo che lo fai, così, senza amore, ti senti più solo di prima.”  
“Gojyo scopa e basta, perché chiedi a lui su certe cose?”  
“Ad Hakkai non me la sento e a te…beh tu sei nella mia stessa situazione, vero?”, domandò con un pizzico di ansia. Sapere che anche Sanzo aveva avuto esperienze sessuale non sapeva perché ma lo faceva star male.  
“Quando arrivato al tempio c’era un giovane monaco, molto bello e io insomma, avevo sedici anni, i miei ormoni erano in subbuglio come quelli di qualsiasi altro ragazzo.”  
“Perché non me l’hai mai raccontato?”, chiese Goku guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Perché avrei dovuto dirtelo?”  
“Io te l’ho detto di quel bacio e tu mi tieni nascosta una cosa del genere?”  
“Goku, tu ti sei sentito di dirmelo io invece sono più riservato. Non puoi farmene una colpa. E poi perché ti dovrebbe importare?”  
“Beh, ti fai sempre prendere in giro da Gojyo che ti chiama “verginella”! Così potresti riscattarti”  
“Sì, certo e farmi chiamare poi in modi peggiori”, Sanzo puntò i suoi occhi in quelli dorati del ragazzo. “Non ti sorprende il fatto che sia stato un ragazzo e non una ragazza?”  
Goku si stringe nelle spalle e sorrise.   
“Perché? È una cosa tanto strana?”  
“No. Non è strana ma per qualcuno potrebbe risultare sbagliata. Non che m’importi ma Goku, tieniti questa confidenza per te”  
“Non ti preoccupare Sanzo”, si stringe ancora di più a lui, ora era caldo ed era piacevole sentire il profumo delicato della sua pelle. “Ti va di raccontarmi com’è stato?”  
“Com’è stato? Bhe, non è che c’è stato molto romanticismo. Era bello, mi guardava, mi voleva e io, dal canto mio, non avevo mai desiderato niente in vita mia. Ricordo che accadde mentre mi portava i vestiti puliti, mi fece un sorriso e…ma perché vuoi che te lo racconto?”  
“Perché sono curioso.”  
“Ti fai raccontare anche da Gojyo queste cose?”  
“Sì, ci provo almeno. Ma lui non mi racconta mai niente.”  
“Mh. Ovvio, non sono cose così semplici da raccontare.”  
“Ti ha portato i vestiti e poi? Che cosa aveva di così speciale per permettergli di toccarti?”  
Sanzo percepì una sottile, inspiegabile, gelosia nel tono e nella sfumatura dorata di quegli occhi grandi, ora avevano qualcosa di pericoloso, forse era infastidito.  
“Era bello, come ti ho detto, non si era ancora rasato i capelli come gli altri monaci e li aveva lunghi, neri e morbidi. Forse fu il suo sorriso, quella vaga aria di sottomissione e il fatto che se non mi svuotavo le palle in qualche modo scoppiavo.”  
“Un po’ come me adesso.”  
“Se non ti svuoti le palle esplodi?”  
“Più o meno, a quanto pare ho fatto l’idiota con Gojyo.”  
“Cosa?”, Sanzo si sollevò sulle mani, sovrastando Goku. “Cos’è che hai fatto?”  
“Eravamo ubriachi, niente di che. Ti da fastidio?”  
Sanzo aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre notava che gli occhietti vispi di Goku scorrevano sul suo corpo, esattamente come aveva fatto quel giovane monaco quando si ritrovò sotto di lui.   
Gli accarezzò il viso e Goku sgranò gli occhi, forse non se l’aspettava quel gesto.  
“Sanzo…cos’è?”  
Il monaco abbassò lo sguardo, per qualche oscura ragione nel momento in cui si era messo sopra Goku, tra le sue gambe, si era eccitato come un adolescente.  
“Cazzo…”  
“Vuoi che te lo faccio passare?”  
“Goku! Non permetterò mai più che tu finisca in camera con quel maniaco.”  
Fece per spostarsi ma Goku lo trattenne con le gambe, già si era dimenticato che quella scimmia gli si era abbarbicata addosso.  
“Goku.”  
“Sanzo”, cominciò a parlare Goku sollevandosi sui gomiti. “Non mi trovi abbastanza bello o abbastanza sottomesso? Come quel ragazzo?”  
“Che cazzo stai dicendo?”  
“Sanzo, io non sono un ero-kappa, ma se devo scegliere qualcuno con cui fare pratica, qualcuno da baciare con la lingua, qualcuno con cui fare sesso, voglio che sia tu”  
“Sei fuori, togli queste gambe.”  
“Sanzo, io ho paura che domani possa finire tutto e abbiamo troppo poco tempo per rimandare.”  
“Ma perché io? Al prossimo villaggio esci e cercati una ragazzina, a quanto pare sei una calamita.”  
Goku sorrise, mostrando i dentini bianchi.  
“Come sei geloso.”  
“Non lo sono, ma le tue gambe sono d’acciaio?”  
“Io voglio te.”  
“Perché?”  
“Ma perché sei tu, Sanzo…se tu!”  
Sanzo si fermò a guardarlo, senza più provare a scostare le sue cosce, anzi la presa si trasformò presto in una lenta carezza. Era tutto assurdo, semplicemente fuori dal mondo, quel ragazzino che aveva cresciuto come un animaletto, come una specie di fratellino ora voleva condividere con lui quello che di più intimo si possa fare con una persona. E forse voleva lui proprio perché lo aveva tirato fuori da quella grotta, gli aveva dato cibo, acqua, vestiti e un tetto sotto cui vivere e dormire. E un affetto incondizionato anche se Sanzo si sarebbe morso la lingua e sarebbe morto soffocato nel tentativo di ingoiarla piuttosto che ammetterlo.  
“Però sto sopra io”, sussurrò dopo un istante.  
Goku sgranò gli occhi dopo un attimo e scosse il capo ridendo.  
“No! Tu hai già dato! Ora tocca a me!”, esclamò, rischiando la vita sì, ma Sanzo nudo e tra le sue gambe era un sogno proibito da quanto tempo?   
Proibito e mai confessato.  
“Non ci penso neanche!”  
Sanzo cercò di prendergli i polsi, visto che era già in una posizione favorevole gli bastava dare una spinta e invece quella scimmietta riuscì a ribaltare la situazione, con un colpo di reni, buttando Sanzo sul materasso e sovrastandolo. Seduto sul suo addome, cercando di sottometterlo si accorse di una cosa, stavano giocando.  
Nonostante l’espressione concentrata di Sanzo Goku sapeva in cuor suo che il bonzo si stava _divertendo._ Nel buttarlo sul letto e poi nel lasciarlo prendere il controllo ancora, dimenticando il freddo, la nudità, le loro erezioni che si sfioravano di continuo, il sangue che scorreva veloci nelle loro vene, scaldando i loro corpi.   
Quando Goku intravide appena il sorriso divertito di Sanzo si deconcentrò, lasciando che il monaco prendesse il controllo facendolo girare a pancia sotto sul materasso duro e decisamente scomodo, tenendogli i polsi.  
“Sanzo”, sospirò sentendo il suo peso sulla schiena.  
“Goku”, il monaco biondo gli accarezzò la schiena, dall’alto, sfiorando con incredibile delicatezza l’incavo della sua spalla fino alla base della schiena, Sanzo aveva una voglia irrefrenabile di baciare le piccole cavità sulla sua schiena e di prenderlo, sì, di averlo come mai si era immaginato di poter fare.  
“Farà male?”  
I baci leggeri sulla sua nuca lo tranquillizzarono, facendolo sospirare di puro piacere e più i baci di Sanzo scendevano più sentiva salire l’eccitazione, l’adrenalina. Aveva paura ma voleva sentirlo subito. Sapeva teoricamente come funzionava tra uomini e donne e tra uomini – tra donne non aveva ancora un’idea precisa- sapeva che Sanzo sarebbe entrato dentro di lui e non vedeva l’ora.   
Si risvegliò da quello stato di trans quando sentì la bocca di Sanzo baciare le sue natiche sode, arrossì violentemente, più per il piacere che per l’imbarazzo, quando sentì le sue mani allargarle appena si sollevò sui gomiti, stringendo le coperte sotto di sé.   
Non riuscì a non lasciarsi andare a eccitanti lamenti quando sentì la sua lingua sfiorarlo, ora era vagamente imbarazzato ma la sua lingua ruvida e calda ebbe il potere di farlo sciogliere, di far abbassare tutte le sue difese.  
“Sanzo, hai fatto anche questo con lui?”  
“No. Non paragonare questo a quello che è successo con quel monaco”, gli sussurrò all’orecchio, dopo esser risalito con lenti e dolci baci, così appassionati che non sembrava possibile che a darli fosse proprio quel freddo monaco irritabile che viaggiava con loro.  
Lo stava seducendo solo con le labbra, baciando ogni centimetro della sua schiena, lambendo la pelle salata, stringendo tra i denti a carne e la pelle arrossandola con la sua voglia.  
Si sistemò tra le sue natiche, aprendole piano con le dita, fino a premersi leggermente sull’apertura vergine.   
In quell’istante sentì un moto di gelosia al solo pensiero che in quel momento Goku poteva trovarsi in quella situazione con un’altra persone. Una ragazza, o magari quel kappa maniaco dopo essersi scolati una ventina di birre.   
Si chiese se Goku avesse mai avuto qualche fantasia, magari su quella tipa di cui gli aveva parlato, o su uno di loro, se gli era mai venuto il pensiero di farselo fare da altri.   
Si sentì rodere dentro, bruciare di pura e folle gelosia, che lo portò a mordere la sua spalla mentre affondava in lui, in quel anfratto caldo, così stretto e così accogliente che il suo cervello si sconnesse per un attimo, in lontananza sentì il gemito soffocato, quasi un grido, di Goku. Si fermò così, dentro di lui, non era solo la sensazione fisica ma qualcosa di più, c’era qualcosa di pericoloso in quello, nel fatto che non fosse solo sesso e lo sapevano entrambi.   
Non poté impedire al suo corpo di muoversi, di prenderlo, di godere della sua voce, mentre Goku si sollevava cercando le sue labbra, la sua lingua che si scioglieva nella sua bocca.   
Si stavano amando lì, in quel luogo religioso sconsacrato dalla Natura. Come lui ora, monaco di più alto rango, stava violando il figlio stesso della Terra.   
Sacro e profano, come le loro dita intrecciate sulle coperte ruvide e gli abiti dei monaci che avevano abitato in quel luogo.   
Lo sentì venire con forza tra le sue dita, che si erano strette attorno alla sua virilità tesa, il fiotto caldo che si riversava sulla stoffa arancione della stola che aveva usato per ripararsi dal freddo.  
Lo prese per i fianchi, sollevandosi, lasciandosi guardare da Goku che si era leggermente girato, soffrendo appena, su un fianco, per poterlo ammirare. Sanzo ebbe un orgasmo così violento che l’esperienza avuti anni prima gli sembrava quasi effimera e di poca importanza. Il calore che aveva sentito attraversargli il corpo per poi riversarsi in quello di Goku, che a quella sensazione di riempimento aveva fatto una buffa espressione, arricciando il naso, gli era sembrato devastante e solo ora la lucidità tipica del suo essere stava tornando.   
Lo pulì lui stesso dallo sperma e dal sangue usando abiti sacri, sorridendo all’idea che avessero fatto qualcosa di _sbagliato_ ma allo stesso tempo di così maledettamente _giusto._  
Il sorriso tranquillo e affabile di Goku gli fece scordare ogni parola che aveva in mente di dire, ma soprattutto, cancellò ogni dubbio.   
Goku aveva sempre aspettato lui e aveva sempre voluto lui soltanto e Sanzo era ben lieto di appartenergli completamente.  
  



	5. Five: fingers…

 

 

  
Note: Sì, lo so, sono in enorme ritardo, ho avuto una specie di blocco emotivo, ma sto tornando a scrivere sozzerie per tutte voi mi amate lettrici di pornografia spicciola.  
Cosa dire su questa one-shot, è un esperimento erotico, mi piace definirlo così, non so bene cosa dire perché è una delle poche volte che ho scritto realmente di getto.   
Disclaimer: I personaggi appartengono alla sensei Minekura  
  


** Five ** ** : fingers…  
  
**

Vivere con Gojyo non era affatto facile, per uno come lui. Era passato giusto un anno da quando aveva cambiato nome in Cho Hakkai. I capelli di Gojyo erano cresciuti velocemente, sfioravano già la base del collo.   
In quell’anno si era dovuto adeguare anche alle abitudini discutibili del suo coinquilino; la prima volta che l’aveva visto tornare con una ragazza pensava fosse la sua fidanzata, poi la sera dopo era un’altra ragazza e la sera dopo un’altra ancora. A volte non tornava a dormire, rientrando la mattina, ubriaco e con addosso l’odore di qualche bella donna con cui si era divertito. Ad Hakkai alla fine non importava molto, Gojyo nonostante tutto era abbastanza discreto, se le portava in camera e cercava, per quanto possibile, di non fare troppo rumore. Era lui poi che personalmente si lavava le lenzuola, quasi gli desse fastidio che Hakkai potesse toccarle.   
  
Quella sera Hakkai era stato trattenuto da Goku che non riusciva proprio a capire le divisioni, le moltiplicazioni ancora ancora, era stato anche divertente imparare le tabelline, ma le divisioni non le capiva, era più forte di lui. Ma ad Hakkai non dava fastidio stare lì a occuparsi dell’istruzione di Goku, dopo cena persino Sanzo si era unito a loro cercando di smuovere il cervello della scimmia dal suo blocco. Alla fine erano riusciti a fargliele entrare in testa. Erano ormai le dieci e Hakkai aveva una strana inquietudine; sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa e forse avrebbe trovato Gojyo con una delle sue conquiste. Gli dava fastidio; non tanto che Gojyo si desse da fare con lui in casa, anche se ormai aveva preso l’abitudine di uscire, ma il violare così l’intimità di una persona. Si sentiva di troppo quando veniva una donna in casa, un estraneo che non doveva essere lì in quel momento.  
Infilò la chiave nella serratura per scoprire che la porta era già aperta. Abbassò quindi la maniglia ed entrò; appena fatto un passo dentro sgranò gli occhi e spostò velocemente lo sguardo altrove.   
Una bellissima ragazza era appoggiata al tavolo della cucina; la gonna alzata, gli slip abbandonati a terra e Gojyo che si muoveva ritmicamente in mezzo alle sue gambe. Fu lei a vederlo per prima, esclamando ad alta voce, spaventando Gojyo che si scostò velocemente, alzandosi i pantaloni.  
I suoi occhi rossi non erano irati anzi, vi era un soffuso dispiacere.  
“Oh, sei tornato. Scusa.”  
Anche la ragazza sembrava imbarazzata più che contrariata per esser stata interrotta durante un rapporto sessuale. Si chinò per recuperare gli slip e rivestirsi.   
“Ehm, io vado”, disse alzando la mano per salutare Gojyo, che era rimasto appoggiato al tavolo, indossando solo i pantaloni.   
Passando vicino ad Hakkai lui sentì, distintamente, l’odore della donna; non il profumo che poteva essersi messa, ma una fragranza sua unica, una cosa che aveva ormai dimenticato.  
“Perdonami avrei dovuto bussare”, disse dopo un istante di pesante silenzio.  
“No…colpa mia. Sarei dovuto andare in camera.”  
“Beh, è casa tua, dovresti sentirti libero di fare quello che vuoi.”  
“È anche casa tua, ormai”, rispose Gojyo, come se fosse ovvio.  
Hakkai fece un piccolo sorriso di circostanza e si strinse nelle spalle, superò Gojyo e si chiuse in camera.  
  
Il demone non riusciva ad addormentarsi, c’era troppo silenzio, si era quasi abituato ai gemiti femminili, al respiro pesante di Gojyo; non ne sentiva la mancanza, assolutamente, ma quel silenzio assoluto lo inquietava. Si mosse nel letto, cercando una posizione comoda per dormire. Alla fine, esasperato si alzò a sedere. Si passò le dita sul viso, stropicciandosi appena gli occhi poi si alzò.  
In cucina trovò Gojyo, silenzioso e pensieroso, con un bicchiere di whiskey tra le dita; lo beveva lentamente, lui di solito era uno di quelli che si scolava bottiglie intere, collassando poi sul tavolo di qualche bettola. Ora se lo stava davvero _gustando._  
Si fermò, dietro l’angolo del corridoio, a osservare le labbra carnose dell’amico appoggiarsi sul bicchiere, il movimento della gola mentre deglutiva a piccoli sorsi, la lingua umida che leccava le gocce di alcolico rimasto sulle labbra. 

Sospirò e si voltò per tornare in camera, nel farlo si voltò troppo velocemente e urtò contro la porta del corridoio, lasciandosi sfuggire un’esclamazione.  
“Hakkai?”, Gojyo lo chiamò ad alta voce.   
Il demone tornò in cucina con un piccolo sorriso.   
“Ho sbattuto il piede, volevo bere qualcosa di fresco. Non riesco a dormire.”  
“Neanche io”, ammise Gojyo con un sorriso. Si era quasi spaventato a sentire quel rumore, lui era abituato a stare da solo.   
“Ti puoi sedere, ho disinfettato il tavolo.”  
“Disinfettato addirittura?”  
“Beh, prima me ne sarebbe importato poco ma ora siamo in due, mi è sembrato giusto”, mormorò a disagio.  
Hakkai si avvicinò al frigo, prendendo poi un succo di frutta.   
Gojyo osservò le sue movenze delicate; la sua figura era infusa di sensualità allo stato puro, un erotismo nuovo, non forzato o voluto, qualcosa che lo turbava e lo confondeva. Provava delle sensazioni che lo infastidivano quasi, si ritrovava a desiderare un suo amico come desiderava le ragazze che incontrava nei pub.  
Assurdo.  
Dopo aver bevuto giusto un bicchiere di succo di frutta Hakkai lo posò nel lavandino, dopo averlo sciacquato ovviamente e con un sorriso tornò nella sua stanza.   
Il mezzo-demone sospirò e buttò giù il whiskey restante, si alzò e pensò giusto un istante a cosa fare.   
  
Aspettò qualche minuto prima di entrare nella camera dell’amico, che sembrava addormentato. Ma non stava dormendo, lo sapeva bene, un demone potente come lui di sicuro l’aveva sentito entrare e certamente stava sentendo la sua coperta alzarsi e il corpo magro di Gojyo stendersi al suo fianco.   
Voleva capire, doveva capire.   
Il demone aprì gli occhi e si voltò a guardarlo, leggermente infastidito.  
“Gojyo che ti prende?”  
“Mi sento un po’ solo”, pareva che stesse quasi scherzando.  
“Vai in qualche pub, non è così tardi.”  
“Non voglio andare in un pub. Non ti manca la compagnia di qualcuno?”  
“La compagnia? In che senso?”  
“Una compagnia…intima”, mentre lo diceva sfiorò il suo fianco, sentendo la durezza, a lui estranea, dei muscoli ben sviluppati.  
“Non ne sento il bisogno.”  
“Tutti ne sentono il bisogno.”  
Le sue dita si muovevano sapientemente sulla pelle candida, delineando i muscoli allungati, accarezzando la pelle incredibilmente vellutata, come quella di una donna, anzi.   
“Più di quella di una donna”, si lasciò sfuggire in un sussurro appassionato, il mezzo-demone, mentre delimitava i contorni della grossa cicatrice sul ventre di Hakkai. Lo sentiva sussultare sotto quel tocco quasi evanescente a cui non era più abituato.   
“Gojyo, non è il caso”, con una presa salda fermò la mano dell’amico, proprio quando stava per scendere verso il basso ventre, dove avrebbe voluto che andasse, con tutto se stesso. Ma non _doveva_ accadere. Non perché fosse sbagliato, non perché fosse qualcosa di sporco e neanche perché si sentiva in colpa nei confronti di Kanan, morta un anno prima.   
Non si sentiva _pronto._  
“Solo un piccolo tocco, niente di più”, sussurrò Gojyo vicino al suo orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire. Spostò gli occhi verdi su quelli infuocati di Gojyo e lasciò andare la sua mano.   
Infilò la mano nei pantaloni, accarezzandolo da sopra i boxer, con un tocco così leggero da farlo sospirare morbidamente, socchiudere gli occhi e inarcare la schiena, desiderando di più. Premette leggermente le dita sui testicoli, in una carezza più audace e piacevole, osservando nel frattempo il viso dell’amico: esisteva qualcosa di più erotico?  
Un uomo poteva apparire più bello durante il piacere?   
Le labbra socchiuse e gli occhi socchiusi, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Era quello che voleva vedere ed era quello che voleva sentire. Lo strinse di più tra le dita, muovendo la stoffa sottile dei boxer, provocando un basso gemito di piacere.  
“Andrò oltre quando sarai pronto”, sussurrò levando la mano dai suoi pantaloni e alzandosi dal letto.  
  
Hakkai si girò a guardarlo; erano partiti da quanto tempo? Un anno? Due? Eda quanto conosceva Gojyo ormai?  
E da quanto tempo la loro reciproca attrazione era diventata una vera e propria relazione?  
Era passato così tanto tempo da quel primo contatto notturno, anni, prima di averne un altro, che se ne era quasi dimenticato. La mattina dopo Gojyo si comportò come se niente fosse avvenuto, non ne fece più parola e sembrava aver accantonato la questione quanto lui. Ma non poteva ignorare i suoi sguardi, come non poteva ignorare la sua stessa gelosia nel vederlo cercare tutte quelle donne.   
Una notte fu lui stesso a infilarsi nel letto di Gojyo; il ricordo di quelle dita che si muovevano su di lui, facendolo godere in un modo che non credeva possibile, anche se solo per uno sfuggevole momento, gli era rimasto così impresso che era diventata quasi un’ossessione. Ed era un motivo in più per evitare il contatto diretto con lui, come avrebbe potuto resistere dopo aver semplicemente assaggiato il piacere che era in grado di donargli?  
Preso dalla voglia e dall’amore che non riusciva più a trattenere fu lui a cercarlo. Quando sentì le sue dita toccargli ancora la schiena, premerle forte sulla sua carne mentre facevano l’amore, non si pentì di aver aspettato; finalmente era pronto ad amare le sue _dita_ , le sue mani, ogni parte di Gojyo con tutto se stesso.   
  
**  
  
**


	6. Six: Lips…

 

 

  
Note: Che dire su questa coppia, trovo che sia la più erotica in assoluto, basta che non ci sia amore, se leggo che questi due si amano mi si ammoscia (non so cosa ma mi si ammoscia). Non c’è molto da dire. Spero che vi piaccia!  
Disclaimer: I personaggi appartengono a Kazuya Minekura  
  


** Six ** ** : Lips… **

****  
Sanzo detestava il caldo più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo; l’afa, i vestiti che ti si appiccicano addosso. Aveva insistito e preteso che il gruppo si fermasse nella prima città sulla mappa. Una volta prese le camere si era fiondato alla ricerca dei bagni pubblici; visto che la piccola locanda trovata non disponeva di bagni privati nelle stanze e Sanzo era abbastanza schizzinoso da non lavarsi nel piccolo bagno degli ospiti.  
Era uscito da una mezz’ora ormai. Gojyo lanciò un’occhiata alle lancette dell’orologio nel salotto della locanda, si prese la canotta tra le dita e la mosse, cercando di fare aria.  
“Mi sa che seguo lo stesso esempio di Sanzo”, si alzò dalla sedia con un sospiro di sollievo, il legno era diventato ormai bollente.  
Chiese alla bella ragazza alla reception quale fosse il bagno pubblico più vicino, per darsi una rinfrescata e rilassarsi un po’ e lei, con le guance rosse e gli occhi lucidi, glielo indicò.  
  
Arrivato nei bagni istintivamente cercò Sanzo nelle vasche di acqua calda, ma vide solo un paio di vecchietti che conversavano. Lui non aveva decisamente voglia di immergersi, aveva più voglia di darsi una bella sciacquata interminabile sotto una doccia tiepida.  
Aveva visto le docce della locanda, era pulite ma ci si poteva stare per poco tempo o veniva a mancare l’acqua. Gojyo aveva solo voglia di togliersi l’odore del sudore di dosso e di lavarsi i lunghi capelli rossi che ormai puzzavano. Hakkai si proponeva sempre per dargli una sforbiciata ma al kappa andava bene così, gli piacevano lunghi e fluenti, ormai il colore rosso non era più una condanna ma qualcosa di cui andare fieri.  
Nelle docce vuote notò la figura magra e candida del bonzo; la schiena rivolta al muro, si stava passando le dita tra i capelli, la testa voluttuosamente piegata all’indietro, gli occhi socchiuse in un’espressione di puro godimento.  
Non era certo la prima volta che lo vedeva fare la doccia; spesso capitava di andare tutti e quattro ai bagni pubblici, di vedersi nudi a vicenda e poi di fare la doccia insieme. Il più veloce era sempre Hakkai, che aveva delle riserve nel farsi vedere nudo troppo a lungo, poi Sanzo che non perdeva il suo cipiglio incazzato neanche quando si lavava la schiena.  
Era la prima volta che lo vedeva così completamente rilassato; stava sognando o il monaco si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore mentre lasciava scorrere l’acqua sulla schiena?  
Il suo corpo reagì prontamente a quella visione tanto che abbassò velocemente la testa per poi rialzarla sconcertato.  
“E no, con il bonzo corrotto no!”, bisbigliò riferendosi al suo “piccolo” amico un po’ troppo sveglio.  
Si nascose dietro al muretto, poteva aspettare che Sanzo uscisse per andarsene o…magari dare ascolto al suo amichetto in mezzo alle gambe e far pagare, a modo suo, un paio di cosette al monaco.  
Ma cosa andava a pensare?  
Quel bisbetico pazzo lo avrebbe ammazzato appena tornato in possesso del S&W.  
Stava per andarsene lui quando sentì l’inequivocabile gemito di piacere, si voltò e vide Sanzo stiracchiarsi e lasciarsi andare a quei piccoli gemiti. Alzò un sopracciglio e si avvicinò alle docce, sperando che il monaco non facesse subito caso alla sua notevole erezione, si coprì con l’asciugamano, per sua fortuna le docce erano separate da piccoli pannelli di legno posti in verticale.  
“Heilà bonzo malefico.”  
Sanzo si sporse riconoscendo la voce di Gojyo e subito l’espressione tornò quella truce di sempre.  
“Non posso starmene tranquillo neanche un minuto.”  
“I bagni non sono di tua proprietà, quindi non rompere il cazzo.”  
Sanzo tornò, con un ringhio, a occuparsi dei suoi capelli, Gojyo gli lanciò un’altra occhiata, la schiena dritta, il bel sedere muscoloso.  
Non aveva mai provato attrazione verso i fondoschiena degli uomini ma in quel caso non riusciva a staccare gli occhi. Lo voleva, cazzo voleva affondare nel corpo di quel bastardo.  
“Che dici potrei…lavarti la schiena. Per farmi perdonare della mia odiosa presenza.”  
Sanzo si voltò a guardarlo poi, con grande sorpresa del kappa, gli porse la spugna che usava per lavarsi e rimase in attesa.  
“Almeno fai qualcosa di utile.”  
“Sempre gentile, vero?”  
  
Passò più volte la spugna sulla pelle chiara, premendo per strofinare bene, arrossandola appena. Era di un bianco così puro che gli veniva voglia di baciarla, senza pensare troppo alle conseguenze lasciò cadere la spugna e sciacquò la pelle dal sapone appoggiando poi le labbra calde sull’incavo del collo. Il gemito di sorpresa misto a piacere di Sanzo lo deliziò.  
“Che cazzo fai?”  
Istintivamente portò una mano alla sua bocca per zittirlo, finalmente, e quando Sanzo cominciò a muoversi per liberarsi gli prese i polsi e li imprigionò entrambi nella sua mano grande appoggiandoli poi al muro.  
Quanto ringraziava ora la natura di mezzo-demone e il fatto di essere più forte di un essere umano.  
“Shhh, non fiatare. Non voglio certo farti del male anche se il tuo comportamento a volte me lo fa desiderare. Dimmi una cosa, sei davvero, davvero vergine?”  
Sanzo aggrottò le sopracciglia, sia il suo comportamento che il tono sensuale della sua voce non lo allarmavano ma lo eccitavano e _questo_ lo spaventava molto.  
Quella domanda, nessuno si era mai preso la briga di domandarglielo davvero.  
Annuì socchiudendo gli occhi; perché mentire? Non si vergognava di aver rispettato il voto di castità.  
“Cioè, tu mi stai dicendo che non ti sei mai scopato nessuno? Neanche da ragazzo?”  
Sanzo scosse il capo; nessuno.  
Gojyo si premette contro il corpo di Sanzo, la punta della sua erezione sfiorò il solco tra le natiche del monaco.  
“E ogni tanto ti tocchi, almeno?”  
Fu con un sorriso maligno che vide il bonzo chiudere gli occhi e dopo un attimo di indecisione annuire.  
Gli lasciò la bocca spostando velocemente la mano sulla virilità del bonzo; si stava eccitando, forse era la sottomissione a cui lo stava obbligando a fare quell’effetto. Passò più volte le dita sui suoi testicoli delicati, sentendolo mugolare, il respiro accelerato. Voleva dire qualcosa ma non ci riusciva, era sempre così con le verginelle, si lasciavano andare subito.  
Continuò a baciare la pelle bagnata, succhiandola come per assorbire l’acqua, continuando a stringere con una mano i polsi, per evitare che, liberandosi, potesse picchiarlo.  
Finalmente il bonzo si appoggiò a lui, lasciando andare la testa contro la sua spalla, come premio prese ad accarezzarlo con più audacia. Si perse a contemplare la bocca aperta di Sanzo da cui uscivano gemiti e sospiri e scoprì quanto fossero sensuali quelle labbra sottili. Lasciò i suoi polsi solo per accarezzarla, sfiorandola con un dito, infilandolo poi tra i denti, toccando la lingua calda. Sanzo si appoggiò alle piastrelle, sfuggendo un attimo al suo tocco. Nel vederlo così, col viso premuto contro le piastrelle viscide e bagnate della doccia, con il sedere leggermente in fuori che chiedeva una cosa sola, Gojyo perse un po’ di lucidità. Afferrò la saponetta tra le mani facendola sciogliere e poi lubrificò con quella l’apertura in mezzo a quelle natiche fottutamente perfette. Gli prese ancora le braccia, anche se non ce n’era bisogno e le piegò indietro, facendole appoggiare alla schiena. Tenne di nuovo i polsi in un mano mentre con l’altra faceva affondare le dita nella chioma bionda, tirandoli a sé, pretendendo un bacio.  
Lo prese con un’unica spinta gemendo per il calore, perdendo la testa sentendolo così stretto. Sanzo si lasciò andare a un gemito che sembrava più un grido trattenuto, si era persino sollevato leggermente sulle punte per sfuggire al dolore, riprendendo fiato poi respirando velocemente. Gli aveva fatto male ma allo stesso tempo sentirlo così duro e caldo dentro di sé gli dava una sensazione strana. L’essere trattato a quel modo, sbattuto contro il muro di una doccia, lo faceva eccitare così tanto che sarebbe bastato poco per farlo venire. Come Gojyo iniziò a muoversi, veloce e con una certa violenza, non riuscì più a trattenere i sospiri e la parole oscene che premevano per uscire dalla sua bocca.  
“Scopami”, sussurrava. “Più forte.”  
Gojyo gli lasciò le braccia, che cominciavano a fargli male in quella posizione, e spostò la mano verso la sua virilità ancora insoddisfatta cominciando ad accarezzarlo con rudezza strappandogli gemiti che sembravano quasi lamenti. Fu con estrema sorpresa che osservò il suo stesso sperma schizzare contro le piastrelle della doccia.  
  
Sanzo spalancò gli occhi, aprendoli di scatto e si sollevò a sedere allarmato, spaventato.  
Si guardò in giro, era la sua stanza, solo, immerso nell’oscurità di quella notte afosa.  
Non era possibile che avesse fatto un sogno del genere, con Gojyo poi!Ma in che mondo?  
Si toccò il volto; era caldo in viso e leggermente sudato, ma non per il caldo, per colpa del sogno perverso che aveva appena fatto. Stava ancora tremando, ansimava addirittura, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava cercando sollievo.  
Si stese di nuovo, rassicurato dal fatto di non essere realmente tra le grinfie di Gojyo. Tornando steso si rese conto solo allora di una cosa e si sollevò sui gomiti lentamente lanciando un’occhiata incredula al suo bassoventre.  
“Oh, cazzo!”  
  



	7. Four: play…

 

 

Note: Per il tema “play”, ho pensato a innumerevoli interpretazioni, può essere inteso come “agire”, “giocare”, “cominciare”. Però ho scelto il gioco, e ho scelto una coppia che, per quel che ho scritto, è inusuale. Di solito quando ci avviciniamo al BDSM, in Saiyuki, leggiamo di Sanzo e Gojyo, o Gojyo e Hakkai, dove il tema del sub/dom l’ho affrontato nella prima one-shot.   
Questa volta ho voluto rischiare e usare questo tema con Sanzo e Goku. Non tanto del BDSM in sé come pratica sessuale ma proprio il rapporto sub/dom, che poi è alla base del BDSM, se questo si sviluppa.   
Ad avermi ispirata è stata la canzone Sonne dei Rammstein. Simpatico il fatto che anche nella canzone si fa riferimento a un contare fino a dieci…manco farlo apposta :D.   
Anche se i toni della canzone sono piuttosto scuri e quasi drammatici non potevo ignorare il testo, che parla del Sole (Sonne per appunto) e che, **secondo me** , è la visione chiara che Goku ha realmente di Sanzo. (Ma esiste una cover acustica cantata da una ragazza tedesca, sublime).  
  
Disclaimer: I personaggi appartengono alla sensei Minekura.   
  


** Four ** ** : play… **

Una volta, cercando di consolarlo, dopo aver litigato per l’ennesima volta con Sanzo, Gojyo lo aveva chiamato cagnolino.   
Cagnolino aveva detto, che correva dietro a Sanzo nonostante tutte le sue parole cattive, nonostante il fatto che fosse peggio di una vipera col ciclo.   
Ma lui aveva bisogno di Sanzo come i suoi polmoni avevano bisogno di aria.   
Sanzo nel tempo era mutato ai suoi occhi come figura di riferimento ma una cosa era rimasta; il suo accecante splendore. Aveva bisogno di quella lucentezza come le piante avevano bisogno del Sole.  
  
Il Sole. Se solo Gojyo avesse saputo cosa il Sole era capace di fare. Di dare la vita come di togliertela. Sanzo era come il Sole, poteva darti la vita come togliertela e Goku non si riferiva al solito concetto di _vita_. Ormai per lui la vita era diventata quella che viveva assieme a Sanzo e anche se sapeva che per il monaco un certo concetto di ‘legame’ era assurdo, per Goku era l’esistenza.  
Non era solo per i suoi capelli biondi, per la sua pelle chiara, per il modo in cui risaltava quando dava le spalle al tramonto. No.   
Goku aveva passato ben cinquecento anni chiuso in una grotta e non conosceva niente al di fuori di essa, ricordava il suo nome, sì, riusciva a pensare e a parlare in quella lingua che era il cinese ma non sapeva altro. Sanzo, in definitiva, era la stella attorno alla quale ruotava la sua vita. Ed era felice di questo, di essere utile a Sanzo, di farlo sorridere e addirittura ridere a volte, di farlo godere quando più ne aveva voglia, di essere _suo_.   
  
Non sapeva dare un nome preciso al rapporto che li legava, non si potevano definire fidanzati, non c’era mai stata, da entrambe le parti, la volontà di legarsi formalmente.  <  
Amanti?   
O, come li definiva Gojyo, il padrone e il suo cagnolino?  
Che Sanzo fosse il suo _padrone_ era poco ma sicuro. Per quanto odiasse essere definito servo quando chiedevano al bonzo chi fosse il suo seguito, non poteva negare che Sanzo dominava nella sua vita.   
Se Gojyo e Hakkai li avessero visti fare sesso probabilmente ne sarebbero rimasti sconvolti, non tanto per le pratiche adottate ma per il piacere che Goku provava nel lasciarsi fare da Sanzo qualsiasi cosa.   
Il monaco non era mai stato un tipo vivace, propenso al gioco, che non fosse d’azzardo, ma con Goku si lasciava andare a veri e propri giochetti di ruolo che al ragazzo facevano impazzire. Ormai era cresciuto, non era più un bambino, era un giovane uomo, ma in qualche modo gli sembrava di tornare indietro, anche se i loro giochi erano adulti e decisamente spinti, vi era qualcosa di quasi infantile nel divertimento che provava.   
  
“Sanzo, per te sono un cagnolino? Cioè, mi comporto come tale?”  
“Ti manca solo la coda”, rispose Sanzo, laconico, continuando a leggere il suo onnipresente giornale.   
“La coda?”  
“La coda.”  
Goku, che era steso comodamente sul letto, si sollevò sui gomiti osservandolo; gli occhiali da lettura appoggiati delicatamente sul naso dritto, l’espressione concentrata e seria, erano cose capaci di fargli ribollire il sangue nelle vene; era la stessa espressione che aveva quando lo comandava a bacchetta.   
“Ho sete.”  
  
Ecco che cominciava il gioco.   
Si alzò dal letto come un automa avvicinandosi alla borsa frigo del gruppo, tirando fuori una lattina di birra, stando bene attento a piegarsi sensualmente in avanti, mostrando il suo giovane e bel corpo a Sanzo. Tornando indietro cercò di mantenere un’espressione dolcemente innocente, appoggiando la lattina sul tavolo e poi inginocchiandosi docilmente al suo fianco, appoggiando la testa sulla sua coscia. La mano calda di Sanzo si posò tra i suoi capelli, sfiorando i fili marroni e morbidi della sua chioma folta e disordinata, scivolando poi verso il collo e le spalle. Aveva una delicatezza assoluta, che pareva quasi impossibile per un uomo irruento come lui. Quelle attenzioni delicate lo facevano mugolare come un gattino, facendo strusciare il visino contro la sua coscia. Voleva farlo eccitare e spesso ci riusciva così, soltanto con la sua completa e tenera sottomissione, chiedendogli di tutto con gli occhi.   
Sanzo gli lanciò giusto un’occhiata e Goku abbassò lo sguardo, con un sorriso.   
Sentì la sua mano posarsi con forza sulla nuca, facendogli sollevare la testa. Sanzo di fronte a quegli occhi supplichevoli di dominazione lasciò da parte ogni buon proposito e si alzò in piedi. Goku sapeva benissimo cosa stava per accadere, quando Sanzo si alzava e lui restava in ginocchio, con la mano di Sanzo tra i capelli.   
Sapeva di non doverlo mai anticipare, di non dover aprire la bocca, perché forse Sanzo non voleva che lo facesse e l’ultima cosa che voleva era farlo arrabbiare. Non lo picchiava, non lo sgridava, semplicemente sospirava e lo lasciava insoddisfatto.   
Peggio di uno schiaffo.   
Gli tirò dolorosamente i capelli, provocando un piccolo urletto che gli fece spalancare le labbra, il monaco quindi approfitto di quel momento per abbassare la cerniera dei pantaloni e le mutande quanto basta e riempire la sua bocca con la sua erezione. Da quanto fosse così eccitato Goku non poteva saperlo. Adorava lasciarsi scopare la sua bocca con Sanzo che gli teneva la testa ferma, sentire il suo sapore sulla lingua, succhiare la sua pelle mentre si muoveva veloce. La saliva gli colava dagli angoli delle labbra e per Sanzo era una vista anche troppo erotica, capace di farlo venire all’istante.   
Lasciò quindi la sua bocca e lo sollevò di peso buttandolo poi sul letto.   
Eccolo il momento che Goku adorava di più, quando Sanzo gli strappava i vestiti di dosso, lasciandolo nudo, decidendo la posizione, non senza strappargli un sorrisino quando lo metteva come, in realtà, voleva lui. Strinse le lenzuola sentendolo entrare senza quasi preavviso; Sanzo non era un uomo delicato, pur usando litri e litri di lubrificante. Riusciva sempre, in qualche modo, a fargli male. Tenendogli i polsi troppo forte, strappandogli i capelli, mordendo a sangue la sua carne.   
Goku si lasciò scappare un gemito di dolore piuttosto forte, il corpo si tese dopo una spinta decisamene troppo irruenta. Sanzo si fermò.  
“Ti faccio male?”  
Eccolo, il _rispetto_. Perché nonostante tutto tra i due c’era un profondo affetto e rispetto, Sanzo non avrebbe mai voluto fargli realmente del male per puro e genuino sadismo.   
“Un po’, continua però. Solo, fai un po’ più piano.”  
“Mh.”  
Sanzo ricominciò a spingere facendo attenzione a non fargli troppo male per non rovinare ancora il momento, godendosi i suoi gemiti, le sue suppliche, i suoi mugolii.   
  
Restarono stesi, nudi e sudati, a lungo nel letto. Goku steso su un fianco rivolto verso Sanzo, con un timido sorriso mentre si _permetteva_ di sfiorare l’addome scolpito dell’amante.   
Sanzo diventava stranamente serio ogni volta che finiva di _giocare_ al servo e al padrone. Una lieve malinconia tornava sul quel volto diafano e Goku avrebbe voluto cancellarla in qualche modo. A Sanzo in realtà i baci piacevano, ma non di quelli melensi dati per consolare. Quindi forse non era il caso di baciarlo, pensò ancora, poi un bel sorriso gli increspò le labbra.  
“Sai Sanzo, ad aver fumato le tue sigarette non è stato Gojyo, ma sono stato io.”  
Il monaco si voltò a guardarlo, con gli occhi spalancati.   
“Cosa?”  
Goku si strinse nelle spalle con un sorrisino.  
“Sai che non devi toccare le mie cose.”  
“Forse non mi è entrato bene in testa”, rispose con un mormorio. Sanzo odiava sentir la gente borbottare. Ma avendo capito le intenzioni di Goku fece uno dei suoi sorrisi, piegando le labbra da una parte e lo prese per il braccio, sollevandosi a sedere e facendolo stendere sulle sue ginocchia, cominciando a sculacciarlo con finta cattiveria e velata violenza.   
  
Il Sole era venuto, l’aveva scaldato, l’aveva accecato, l’aveva fatto suo di nuovo, donandogli ancora la vita.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Note: Questa one-shot è venuta fuori per due motivi; il primo è che siamo arrivati al numero “tre” e quindi ci volevo mettere tre persone (che poi son quattro, e va beh), il secondo motivo è da raccontare; quando andavo a scuola aspettavo anche mezz’ora al capolinea dell’autobus e c’erano sempre dei ragazzi più volte capitava che uno accendeva una sigaretta e poi se la passavano. Mi è venuto in mente una volta in cui c’erano solo due ragazzi ed era già arrivato l’autobus e dovevano finire la sigaretta, quello che ce l’aveva in mano ha fatto fumare l’amico direttamente dalla sua mano; lo trovai di un sexy quel gesto, di un intimo che ricordandolo mi è venuta voglia di scrivere questa one-shot che è un po’ lunga rispetto alle altre.   
Dedicata a, chi come me, vede yaoi ovunque, anche in due ragazzi che fumano e a chi “legge a scrocco” (si sto indicando proprio te XD), a parte gli scherzi, spero che ti piaccia veramente.  
Ringrazio anche per le numerose letture, tante visite al primo capitolo ci può stare XD, ma così tante anche per gli altri capitoli, che siano di passaggio o di gente che ritorna a leggere, grazie davvero *_*.   
Disclaimer: Tutti i personaggi appartengono alla sensei Minekura.

**  
**Three: to number one…  
  


Entrando in camera di Sanzo Gojyo trovò Goku semi appisolato sul letto, lo trovò intento a leggere le avvertenze varie si pacchetti di sigarette.   
“Che fai scimmia, fingi di essere capace a leggere?”  
“Vaffanculo.”  
Gojyo rise amabilmente; più Goku passava del tempo con Sanzo più cominciava ad assomigliargli. Lo diceva sempre col risultato di beccarsi una marea di insulti da parte della scimmia e una sventagliata paura da Sanzo.  
“Perché tu e Sanzo fumate se fa male?”  
“Hei, non comincerai mica a fare il salutista come Hakkai. Che poi parla tanto e poi si riempie di carne di maiale fino a quasi scoppiare”, afferrò il pacchetto di sigarette dalle mani di Goku e solo in quel momento vide che erano delle Hi-Lite.  
“Che cosa ci fai con un pacchetto delle mie sigarette?”  
Vide il ragazzo arrossire e poi boccheggiare un paio di volte prima di rispondere.  
“Volevo provare”  
“E provare con le sigarette del tuo padrone?”  
“È uscito a comprarle. E non è il mio padrone!”  
“Anche Hakkai è uscito a fare non so cosa per Hakuryu”, Gojyo ignorò volutamente l’ultima frase di Goku.  
“Si è fatto male a un’ala, l’ha portato dal veterinario”, lo corresse Goku.  
“Ah, sì, il veterinario.”  
Gojyo fingeva sempre di non interessarsi al draghetto ma in realtà si preoccupava anche lui per il piccolo amico peloso.   
Si sedette sul letto, vicino a Goku e aprì il pacchetto di sigarette. Goku lo osservò; il modo in cui si mise la sigaretta tra le labbra, la fiamma dell’accendino che bruciava il tabacco, il suono, quasi impercettibile, della carta che bruciava mentre Gojyo aspirava.   
“Gojyo, non è che mi faresti provare?”  
Il mezzo demone si tolse la sigaretta dalle labbra, con un piccolo schiocco, buttando fuori una grossa nube grigiastra voltandosi a guardarlo.  
“Vuoi fumare?”  
Il ragazzo alzò le spalle e annuì sorridendo.  
“A Sanzo non lo chiedo neanche, cambierebbe discorso dicendo che sono solo un bambino e queste cose non le devo fare, poco importa se facciamo di peggio insieme.”  
“Hei, hei, a me poco importa cosa combinate a letto ma non entrare nei particolari, per favore”  
“Perché? È probabilmente quello che fate tu e Hakkai.”  
“Non credo proprio”, esclamò Gojyo riportandosi alle labbra la sigaretta, aspirò ancora un paio di volte prima di voltarsi, sentendo di nuovo il peso di quegli occhi dorati sul suo profilo.  
“E va bene! Vieni qui…”  
Il ragazzo parve quasi scodinzolare mentre si avvicinava a Gojyo con un sorriso solare, così luminoso da illuminare a giorno la stanza.   
“Tieni.”  
Gli porse la sua stessa sigaretta già accesa; Goku la prese tra le dita, prendendola con il pollice e l’indice, portandosela alla bocca con fatica, visto il fastidio che il fumo gli dava al naso, con il suo odore pungente, e agli occhi. Gojyo lo osservò con un sorriso tenero; si ricordava quando lui, da ragazzino, aveva provato a fumare le prime volte, solo con Banri poi si era convertito alle Hi-Lite.   
Vide Goku provare ad aspirare piccole boccate di fumo soffiandole via velocemente; era normale, all’inizio il sapore della sigaretta era terribile; ti riempiva la bocca e ti sembrava di non riuscire a respirare.  
“Prova a mandare giù il fumo”, gli disse dopo qualche altra boccata, quando cominciò a notare che Goku prendeva più confidenza con l’odore e il sapore della sigaretta.  
“Mandare giù?”  
“Certo, fallo arrivare per bene nei polmoni.”  
Goku ci provò di nuovo, aspirando e cercando di “mandare giù” come diceva Gojyo e tutto ciò provocò un violento attacco di tosse. Gojyo gli diede qualche pacca sulla schiena.  
“Capitaa tutti le prime volte, riprova se vuoi, quando la tosse si sarà calmata.”  
Goku annuì e provò di nuovo, aspettò di essersi completamente calmato per prendere un’altra profonda boccata dalla sigaretta.  
Ora capiva perché a Gojyo e Sanzo piaceva tanto: sentendo il fumo scendere sentì un rilassamento immediato. Forse era per questo che Sanzo sospirava – e per gli dèi quanto quei sospiri erano sensuali – quando accendeva una sigaretta. 

Dividendosi la sigaretta, come due vecchi amici, non sentirono arrivare il monaco che aprì la porta con forza, non immaginando che in stanza con Goku ci fosse anche Gojyo e che stessero fumando. Li guardò immobile per qualche istante e poi lanciò un’occhiata a Goku; vide la sue dita, l’indice e il medio questa volta, afferrare con sicurezza la sigaretta che aveva tra le labbra e soffiare via il fumo.   
Gojyo sorrise e alzò un mano per salutarlo.  
“Hei bonzo! Guarda un po’, Goku è dei nostri!”  
“Dovevo immaginarlo che ci fossi tu dietro questa cosa.”  
“Oh, avanti. Goku scopa, ogni tanto beve, se fuma che male c’è?”  
Sanzo socchiuse gli occhi; come temeva, Goku era incredibilmente attraente con una sigaretta tra le labbra. Era un perverso miscuglio tra pura innocenza e maliziosa consapevolezza. Da quando scopavano, come diceva Gojyo, Goku aveva trovato una sicurezza del proprio corpo e della propria bellezza che prima non aveva.   
Sanzo prese dalle dita di Goku la sigaretta, arricciando le labbra quando lesse la marca scritta in minuscolo vicino al filtro.  
“Hi-Lite. Sanno di sterco, vero?”  
“Ex ciliegina, queste sono sigarette da veri uomini. Non quelle cazzo di Marlboro che ti fumi tu”  
Sanzo appoggiò il filtro all’angolo delle labbra, aspirando una generosa boccata e con l’altra mano alzò il dito medio verso Gojyo.   
La stessa identica reazione che Goku aveva avuto qualche minuto prima.   
Erano semplicemente _adorabili._  
  
Gojyo poi vide Sanzo fare una cosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato; almeno, non in sua presenza. Sanzo si portò alle labbra la sigaretta, guardando negli occhi Goku, poi si avvicinò al suo viso, aprendogli le labbra con le sue e facendo passare nella sua bocca il fumo. Ogni tanto anche lui lo faceva con Hakkai, quando il demone era in vena, ma vederlo fare era così erotico che era quasi come spiarli durante un intenso rapporto sessuale.  
“Perché non lo fai anche con Gojyo?”, chiese Goku con un candido sorriso. Nei suoi occhi però Sanzo riconobbe un’astuzia pericolosa.   
Gojyo stesso aggrottò le sopracciglia e poi fece un sorriso, forse intuendo le intenzioni del ragazzo; prese quindi la mano di Sanzo e si avvicinò la sigaretta alla bocca, sfiorando con le labbra le sue dita bianche.   
Sanzo si avvicinò anche al suo viso, attratto dalle belle labbra carnose, desiderando di assaporare il sapore del tabacco sulla sua lingua. Era la prima volta che si baciavano, e forse sarebbe stata anche l’ultima, sotto lo sguardo meravigliato e leggermente geloso di Goku.   
Sanzo aveva un modo di baciare sexy, morbido e tentatore, sfiorava la lingua ritirandosi poi, sfuggendo maliziosamente, per farsi inseguire e riprendere dalla bocca famelica di Gojyo, decisamente più aggressivo ed esperto. La mano premuta sul collo, incredibilmente sottile per essere un uomo, lo teneva vicino a sé in quel bacio senza fiato.   
Goku passò un braccio tra i loro corpi, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Gojyo, non con l’intento di separarli ma solo per non essere ignorato.   
Gojyo si rivolse a Goku poi con un piccolo sorriso pervaso di tenerezza; scoprì subito a morbidezza di quelle labbra incredibilmente carnose e il suo modo di baciare istintivo, quasi animalesco.  
  
L’ultima cosa che si sarebbe mai immaginato, Gojyo, era di ritrovarsi in mezzo a due ex  verginelli affamati; nell’arco di qualche minuto si erano spogliati e si erano rilassati sul letto matrimoniale della stanza di Sanzo e Goku. Baci, carezze, leccate, morsi, graffi; non c’era un senso o un perché stesse accadendo ma mai, nessuno di loro, si sarebbe immaginato di ritrovarsi a rotolare nello stesso letto.  
Gojyo pregava che arrivasse presto Hakkai, solo per convincerlo a partecipare anche lui a quello splendido idillio che stava vivendo intrappolato tra le braccia di Sanzo e Goku.  
Aveva scoperto quanto Sanzo fosse bravo con quella malefica bocca che credeva solo capace di sputare sentenze.   
E Goku?  
Quel ragazzino mischiava innocenza e sensualità in un connubio incredibile e ora capiva come Sanzo facesse fatica a resistergli. Come si poteva ignorare quel piccolo corpo muscoloso che gattonava sul letto, il faccino che si strusciava sull’addome scolpito di Gojyo prima di mordere la pelle con una certa violenza, gli occhi dorati che lo guardavano scrutando nelle profondità rosse dei suoi, sondando ogni sua minima emozione.   
  
“Quando il gatto non c’è i topi ballano…”  
La voce soave, anche se bassa e leggermente inquietante, di Hakkai scosse i tre ragazzi che si fermarono giusto un attimo per voltarsi. Gojyo si staccò dal gruppo, lasciando Sanzo e Goku che continuarono a baciarsi, Goku sottomesso e docile sotto il corpo di Sanzo.   
“Ci stiamo solo divertendo e ti abbiamo anche aspettato, non abbiamo ancora fatto niente.”  
Il tono caldo, sensuale e morbidamente erotico di Gojyo fece sorridere Hakkai. Ma il mezzo-demone sapeva che era tentato, i suoi occhi verdi si spostavano dal suo viso alla coppia che amoreggiava sul letto.  
“Immaginavo che ci saremmo trovati tutti in un letto, un giorno o l’altro”, dopo averlo detto passò le dita tra i capelli lunghi e leggermente arruffati di Gojyo e lo attirò a sé per un bacio; sulla sua lingua sentì il sapore intenso del tabacco, delle sue amate Hi-Lite.  
“Ma come siete finiti a...?”  
Gojyo si scostò per prendere dal comodino il suo pacchetto di sigarette.   
“Sai, Goku voleva provare.”  
Hakkai alzò un sopracciglio e poi prese il pacchetto tra le dita, lo aprì e ne estrasse una sigaretta che poi infilò, delicatamente, tra le labbra dell’amante.  
Mentre Gojyo si scostava per accendersi la sigaretta Hakkai si spostò dallo stipite della porta per chiudersela alle spalle.   
Dopo quell’esperienza avrebbe sicuramente cambiato idea riguardo alle sigarette. 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

Note: Cose che hanno ispirato questa follia:   
1) Mio padre che si mette a cucinare biscotti. Fidatevi che i biscotti c’entrano, c’entrano sempre.   
2) Il ghigno di Biancaneve del video Sonne mentre sculaccia i nani.   
3) Mi mancava questa coppia e volevo tirare fuori qualcosa di originale dal rapporto maestro/allievo dei due.   
4) La versione orchestrale di Haifisch sempre dei Rammstein. Non so…ha un che di simpatico :D ma inquietante allo stesso tempo.  
5) La sensei Minekura ha dichiarato che tornerà con Saiyuki Blast! *_* Che felicità! Questa notizia mi fa sentire, boh, come se mi fossi innamorata di nuovo di questo manga!  
E poi boh, onestamente credo che Goku sia leggermente OOC anche se ho cercato il contesto. Ma sì, alla fine è una fantasia innocua, ci può stare XD.  
  
Dedico questa follia a Iria, spero che ti piaccia <3  
  
Disclaimer: Tutti i personaggi appartengono alla sensei Minekura. 

  
**Two: Touch and go…  
  
** Gojyo e Sanzo si erano beccati una bella influenza intestinale. Erano riusciti, miracolosamente, a trovare una locanda con quattro camere libere con bagno, in modo che i due potessero usufruirne in ogni momento. Goku era in camera sua ad annoiarsi quando sentì bussare; balzò giù dal letto sperando che fosse Sanzo, anche se era altamente improbabile.  
Aprendo si trovò Hakkai davanti, con un piatto pieno di dolcetti.  
“Ho pensato di farti una visita. Scommetto che ti stai annoiando parecchio.”  
“Oh Hakkai! Menomale che ci sei tu!”  
Guardò con occhi luccicanti i dolci sul vassoio che il demone posò sul letto. Si fiondò subito su quello più grande.   
“Mh.Che palle. Abbiamo la possibilità di fermarci e Sanzo sta male”, si lamentò il ragazzo gustandosi quel grosso biscotto ripieno di crema alla nocciola.  
“Capita anche a lui, è piuttosto delicato.”  
Il demone si sedette vicino al ragazzo, a separarli solo il vassoio con i dolci. Osservò il giovane uomo davanti a sé, sembrava davvero depresso dalla separazione forzata con Sanzo. Ormai non c’era più segreti e le due coppie si amavano più o meno apertamente.   
“Ti manca Sanzo, vero? Volevi approfittare dell’occasione per stare un po’ con lui.”  
“Sì. Poi dopo quello che mi ha fatto una settimana fa”, Goku si lasciò sfuggire quella frase con un piccola risata, arrossendo vistosamente.  
Hakkai aggrottò le sopracciglia prima di chiedere, cautamente:   
“Che cosa ti ha fatto?”  
Il ragazzo si portò una mano, chiusa in pugno, davanti alla bocca ridendo, il demone lo trovò semplicemente adorabile nella sua finta innocenza.  
“Mi ha sculacciato.”  
“Cosa?”, Hakkai non poteva credere alle sue orecchie.   
“Mi ha sculacciato ed è stato così strano.”  
“Sculacciato? Come si fa con i bambini?”  
“Esatto.”  
“Ma perché l’ha fatto?”  
Goku posò il biscotto che aveva ancora in mano e si girò verso l’amico. Aveva ancora quel soffuso rossore sulle belle guance color miele.  
“Ogni tanto lo facciamo, giochiamo a interpretare dei ruoli…”  
Hakkai si appoggiò con un mano al materasso ascoltandolo.  
“A volte Sanzo fa il padrone, a volte invece si lascia…fare di tutto. Una settimana fa ho interpretato il bambino cattivo e mi ha sculacciato per bene.”  
“E ti è piaciuto?”  
“Molto. Detesto quando mi picchia per niente con l’harisen ma è diverso se lo fa prima del sesso. Certo, non sono riuscito a sedermi il giorno dopo, per quello sono rimasto a letto tutto il giorno, mi bruciava la pelle.”  
“Con Gojyo non ho mai fatto niente del genere. Sì, giochiamo anche io e lui e ogni tanto qualche ceffone parte…”  
“Ceffone?”  
“Sì, ma non è mai reale violenza. Non mi prende a schiaffi per davvero.”  
  
La domanda di Goku arrivò improvvisa, accompagnata dal faccino dolce, l’espressione in netto contrasto con la sfumatura maliziosa dei suoi occhi.   
“Vuoi provare?”  
Il demone aveva notato da qualche tempo, da quando la sua relazione con Sanzo non era più un segreto, che Goku era diventato molto consapevole della sua bellezza, della sua fisicità e della sua capacità di eccitare anche un santo.   
Hakkai alzò un sopracciglio, lanciò un’occhiata alla porta e poi si sposto sul materasso, appoggiando anche le gambe oltre al fondoschiena. Goku sorrise e gattonò verso di lui, con un piccolo sorriso intimidito. Si appoggiò col busto e il bacino alle sue gambe. Si puntellò poi sui gomiti, girando il faccino per guardare Hakkai.   
“Pensa a qualche momento in cui ti ho fatto arrabbiare.”  
“Ce ne sono così tanti…”  
“Beh, allora riempimi di sculacciate, no?”  
Notando l’esitazione del demone Goku prese la sua mano e l’alzò, senza mai staccare gli occhi da quelli verdi e misteriosi del demone, spingendo poi la sua mano in basso che atterrò violenta sulla sua natica, sussultò e si morse il labbro appena.  
“Ecco, una cosa così.”  
  
La sensazione che pervase Hakkai era indecifrabile; i giochi erotici e sessuali fatti con Gojyo non erano paragonabili al potere, al puro dominio che sentì nella sua mano quando atterrò, violenta, schiaffeggiando sonoramente, la natica di Goku. Con Gojyo era tutto finalizzato al piacere sessuale, con Goku invece si andava a creare una reale gerarchia che, in un modo che non sarebbe mai riusciti a spiegarsi, gli ricordò quando il piccolo Seiten era suo allievo. Gli vennero alla mente le lezioni di matematica usando i mandarini, i corsi accelerati di lettura e scrittura, quel ragazzino di tredici anni che ne dimostrava molti di meno, che pareva quasi un bambino, forse a causa della sua ignoranza – dicui povero Goku, non aveva colpa – o magari era l’innocenza incredibile, gli occhi grandi e dorati pieni di voglia di scoprire e di vivere.   
Come a quei tempi era completamente nelle sue mani ora era la stessa cosa. Solo che cambiava il punto di vista.   
Goku gli stava insegnando qualcosa di nuovo, come per ripagarlo di tutto il tempo che gli aveva dedicato. Ora stava a lui non tirarsi indietro di fronte a quella nuova materia di studio.   
  
“Potrei facilmente ricordare tutte le volte che fai male da Hakuryu con il tuo modo di giocare troppo avventato.”  
Sollevò la mano per abbassarla di nuovo, prepotente e forte, sul sedere del ragazzo. Lo sentì trattenere un gemito e stringere le coperte.   
“Oppure il mal di testa che mi fate venire tu e Gojyo con i vostri schiamazzi.”  
Questa volta Goku lo sentì particolarmente forte; la mano dell’amico si era abbattuta sullo stesso identico punto di prima, infierendo sulla zona già dolorante, facendolo guaire come un cucciolo. Anche la sua voce era cambiata; aveva ancora il suo solito tono soave e dolce ma era indurita da una reale nota di rimprovero.   
Questo lo fece sorridere, era divertente anche se un pochino spaventoso.   
Strinse la coperta trattenendo gemiti che tutto sembravano fuorché di dolore. La mano di Hakkai continuava ad sculacciarlo con violenza, gli aveva persino abbassato i pantaloni e il rumore della mano sulla pelle nuda lo faceva rabbrividire.   
Hakkai continuava a parlare e il ragazzo scoprì quante cose non gli andassero giù: la puzza di fumo che le sigarette di Sanzo e Gojyo lasciavano sui vestiti, la poca pulizia del mezzo-demone, quando Sanzo urlava come una donnetta isterica, quando Goku si rovesciava addosso il cibo nonostante avesse ormai vent’anni e tutta un’altra serie di motivazioni che giustificavano una sculacciata sul bel sedere del Seiten.   
  
Dal canto suo Hakkai trovata paradossale quella situazione; non si era mai sognato di alzare le mani su Goku, era _compito_ di Sanzo quello e di sicuro non sarebbe tornato indietro nel tempo per sculacciare un Goku bambino, perché non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa.  
Era _l’umiliazione_.   
Pura, semplice, genuina.   
Il desiderio di sottomettere, schiacciare, ridurre allo zero quel ragazzo ma non per cattiveria. Non importava quanto affetto provasse, il potere che aveva nella sua mano lo faceva fremere di piacere.  
Forse era quello che effettivamente provava Gojyo quando lo sottometteva nel loro letto o Sanzo con Goku, su cui esercitava un potere e un fascino non indifferenti.   
Ad un certo punto smise di colpirlo, afferrando la carne dalla pelle scura visibilmente arrossata e stringendola tra le dita. Lo fece scostare poi, con una certa urgenza, per farlo stendere sul letto e poi costringerlo a voltarsi, assalendo la sua bocca con impeto ricambiato con passione dal ragazzo che lo guardava, con occhi socchiusi, desideroso e sorpreso.   
Goku aveva un modo di baciare selvaggio come il suo essere, non lo avrebbe mai immaginato prima, quel ragazzo timido e impacciato sull’argomento “eros” era un vero divoratore. Il demone lo sovrastò col suo corpo, sforzando le sue gambe ad aprirsi, ad accettarlo mentre non riusciva a staccare le labbra dalla bocca di quel piccolo tentatore.  
Forse Gojyo aveva ragione a dire che ogni giorno che passava assomigliava sempre di più a Sanzo, frase che offendeva il ragazzo nel profondo.   
Si puntellò sulle mani per guardare quel visino, arrossato dall’emozione, gli occhi lucidi e quel piccolo sorriso ancora sul viso, qualcosa di molto vicino all’espressione che il demone faceva ogni tanto al suo amante dai capelli cremisi che lo ispirava alla violenza.   
“Sei un bambino cattivo”, gli sussurrò all’orecchio, mordendolo poi piano, sentendo il ragazzo sospirare. “Ma sei un ottimo allievo e un buon maestro.”  
“C’hai preso gusto anche tu.”  
“Non so quanto Gojyo me lo lascerà fare.”  
“Non c’è bisogno che convinci Gojyo, a Sanzo magari non darà fastidio…”  
“Goku, hai già Sanzo che te lo fa.”  
“Potrebbe diventare una tua esclusiva.”  
Hakkai sorrise rialzandosi a sedere; non aveva più a che fare con una “scimmia” ma con un giovane uomo, nel pieno della sua esplosione ormonale.   
“Un’esclusiva dici?”  
“Sì.”  
Hakkai si guardò le mani; i palmi grandi, le dita lunghe, affusolate, belle. Sentiva ancora fremere le ossa.  
“Vada per l’esclusiva.”  
Goku alzò un sopracciglio; aveva notato spesso quello sguardo negli occhi dell’amico, prima della battaglia, prima di affrontare un nemico potente, quando preparava una strategia con Sanzo; era puro divertimento, un sadico, oscuro, insano _piacere_.  
  



	10. One: Let’s go straight… to number one.

 

 

Note: E siamo giusti all’ultima one shot! Devo dire che mi ha soddisfatta questa raccolta, mi sono messa alla prova con tematiche diverse, da quelle più romantiche alle più spinte.  
Questa è nata dalla parola one, che sanno tutti che vuol dire “uno”. Mi è sempre piaciuto leggere di autoerotismo, per me è la cosa più naturale del mondo anche se vi è attorno un antico e insensato tabù. Ho letto dei più svariati personaggi della Minekura mentre si lasciano andare (soprattutto in inglese) ma su questo personaggio raramente. Ho voluto provare.   
Mi pare che Sanzo prima di incontrare Goku avesse solo diciassette anni, se mi sbaglio correggetemi.   
  
Ringrazio tutte le persone che hanno messo questa raccolta tra le preferite, seguite e ricordate e un bacio grande a chi ha lasciato o vuole lasciare un commento o un’opinione.   
Grazie *_*.  
  
Disclaimer: I personaggi appartengono alla sensei Minekura.   
<![if !supportLineBreakNewLine]>  
<![endif]>

** One: Let’s go straight… to number one. **

  
Dopo la morte dell’abate Jinkaku il controllo del tempio di Keiun era passato a Genjo Sanzo che, nonostante la giovane età, aveva già cominciato ad amministrare al meglio il monastero e i monaci. Lo avevano accettato come loro abate di buon grado vedendo con quanto impegno e dedizione si sforzasse di non far mancare niente al tempio.   
Da quando aveva accettato il suo ruolo di monaco Sanzo il ragazzo aveva cominciato a sentire una voce chiamarlo, a volte con insistenza, a volte era solo un sussurro stanco. Nonostante fosse circondato da monaci, alcuni della sua età, quella voce lo accompagnava nella sua solitudine.   
  
Sanzo sapeva bene in che modo, nei templi, si potesse trovare compagnia. Lui aveva passato quattro anni a vagare per le foreste, a uccidere per non essere ucciso, a minare la propria sanità mentale, a evitare qualsiasi rapporto umano, bivaccando dei boschi, rubando cibo e munizioni ai briganti o demoni che gli capitavano sotto tiro. Aveva contatto umano solo nelle poche volte in cui era andato nei villaggi. Dopo essersi lavato e cambiato i vestiti tornava ad essere un ragazzo piacente e capitava che qualche prostituta o ragazza gli si avvicinasse per poi essere allontanata in malo modo.   
Da solo, voleva stare da _solo_.   
Anche se era stata la solitudine assieme al senso di colpa a portarlo quasi alla follia.   
  
Nei templi c’erano ragazzi che entravano a far parte del monastero da bambini, che non avevano mai conosciuto il desiderio, la lussuria, la voglia e capitava spesso che i monaci si soddisfacessero tra loro.   
  
Sanzo faceva finta di niente, se questo portava i monaci a non lasciare l’ordine o uscire di nascosto per cercare il sesso con qualche prostituta o ragazzetta di campagna, portando quindi scandalo nel tempio, allora andava bene così.   
  
Un giorno però Sanzo vide due ragazzi, nascosti in un angolo buio del cortile interno. L’abate stava passeggiando quella sera, come il suo solito, controllando che fosse tutto in ordine prima di coricarsi quando sentì delle risate. Era già pronto a sgridare i ragazzi e farli tornare nel dormitorio con una sfuriata epica ma si fermò quando notò un ragazzo in particolare; un monaco dalla bellezza particolare, con gli occhi scuri, a mandorla, ma grandi ed espressivi. Il monaco aveva notato spesso le occhiate che quel giovane gli lanciava e i suoi maliziosi sorrisi. Si sentiva quasi a disagio quando capitava.   
Lo vide avvinghiato a un altro monaco, appoggiato al muro del tempio, con la tonaca sollevata, le belle gambe muscolose scoperte, le cosce strette tra le dita del bonzo il cui viso era nascosto nell’incavo del collo del ragazzo, che intanto sorrideva, sospirava e gemeva, trattenendo qualche risata causata dal solletico.   
Sanzo restò per un momento incantato da quel sorriso, da quegli occhi socchiusi, dai denti che affondavano nella carne della labbro inferiore. Ad un certo punto lo sentì gemere più forte, aggrottare le sopracciglia; non ci voleva un genio per capire cosa stesse succedendo.   
Decise quindi di allontanarsi ma nel farlo pestò un piccolo legnetto. Per sua fortuna solo il ragazzo sbattuto contro il muro se ne accorse. Si guardarono per un breve istante e l’occhiata passionale che il monaco lanciò a Sanzo fu così intensa e piena di desiderio da farlo fremere per un momento.

L’abate si rifugiò in camera sua in fretta e furia, il bello di essere monaco Sanzo era la possibilità di avere una camera da letto privata. Si tolse velocemente la veste, cambiandosi per la notte e si rilassò sul letto. Si coprì con le coperte e cercò di addormentarsi subito, senza successo.  
Continuava a ripensare e a rivedere quella scena e più cercava di dimenticare più risentiva le risate e i gemiti di piacere di quel ragazzo.   
“Fanculo!”, imprecò il monaco alzandosi a sedere.   
Lanciò un’occhiata al suo basso ventre sapendo benissimo di essere eccitato; il corpo era qualcosa che si poteva controllare fino a un certo punto, specialmente se si era un adolescente come lui. Insomma aveva solo diciassette anni.   
  
Tornò a stendersi, coprendosi con le coperte pesanti, cercando di rilassarsi e chiuse gli occhi.   
Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quegli occhi brucianti, quel bel viso sconvolto dalla passione. Allora decise di non farlo. Non poteva ignorare le pulsioni del suo corpo e aveva diritto anche lui di rilassarsi, anche se a volte vi riusciva perfettamente anche solo con la meditazione.   
Ma sapeva che, dopo quello che aveva visto, non sarebbe riuscito a trovare la concentrazione e lo spirito per mettersi a meditare.   
  
Scostò piano la veste che usava per dormire e cominciò a sfiorarsi lentamente; appoggiò piano le dita alla base scendendo poi sui testicoli, accarezzandoli con i polpastrelli abbandonando la mano libera sul cuscino. Piegò leggermente le ginocchia, strisciando i piedi sul materasso, cominciando ad accompagnare col bacino le sue stesse carezze che aveva spostato ora sulla sua erezione. Si lasciò andare a intime fantasie, a cose che non aveva mai sperimentato ma che nella sua mente erano incredibilmente vivide e chiare.   
Immaginò di essere lui a sbattere contro il muro quel bel ragazzo, quel piccolo tentatore dagli occhi grandi e maliziosi, sognò di prendergli le gambe, aprirle e scoparselo lì, sentendo gli stessi gemiti di piacere che aveva udito nel cortile.   
Spostò il viso verso il cuscino, verso la mano libera che si portò al volto, come per coprirsi gli occhi. All’improvviso la sua mente gli fece un piccolo scherzo; desiderò di essere lui quello che veniva scopato. Il suo volto premuto con forza contro il cuscino o contro il pavimento, preso in modo rude, le mani bloccate in qualche modo, legate forse. Non stette lìa chiedersi come mai gli fosse venuta una fantasia del genere anzi intensificò le sue carezze, muovendo la mano più rapidamente aiutata anche dal vischioso liquido che preannunciava il piacere. Si girò, appoggiando le ginocchia al materasso, come nella sua fantasia, affondando il viso nel cuscino, afferrando le lenzuola sotto di sé, desiderando davvero che ci fosse qualcuno lì a usargli violenza. Il movimento della sua mano divenne quasi frenetico, soffocò i gemiti contro il cuscino mentre sentiva un forte calore inondarlo completamente. Si girò di nuovo sulla schiena, scostando le coperte che ora risultavano troppo calde e pesanti, scalciandole via, buttandole a terra. Inarcò a schiena e strinse gli occhi chiudendoli sentendo lo sperma caldo riversarsi sulle sua dita e poi sul ventre in un lungo e generoso fiotto. Sanzo aprì gli occhi dopo un lungo istante, il viso era in fiamme e la sensazione del liquido appiccicaticcio sugli addominali cominciava a dargli fastidio. Si alzò attento a non sporcare niente; sarebbe stata una scocciatura se i monaci, una volta cambiate le lenzuola, si accorgessero di qualcosa e cominciassero e prenderlo in giro. Già era malvisto dai più anziani per via della sua giovane età, ci mancava solo quella scocciatura.  
  
Dopo essersi ripulito nel suo bagno privato – altra fortuna che gli spettava – tornò a letto, appagato e tranquillo. Si coprì fin quasi alle orecchie mentre si stendeva su un lato e, finalmente, provava a dormire.   
  
Quella voce tornò a farsi insistente dopo esser rimasta a lungo in silenzio; a quanto pare nei suoi momenti di turbamento personale non l’aveva sentita, forse doveva essere completamente sereno per udirla.   
“Mh. Domani vado a vedere chi cazzo è…”, mormorò tra sé e sé.   
  



End file.
